


Devilish Desires

by RianEli



Series: Devilish Desires [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Angels, Angels vs. Demons, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Deal with a Devil, Demon Blood, Demon Deals, Demons, Dismemberment, Eventual Romance, Fallen Angels, Gore, Guardian Angels, Heaven vs Hell, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, Psychological Torture, Purgatory, Purging, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Suggestive Themes, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RianEli/pseuds/RianEli
Summary: "ʙᴇɴᴇᴀᴛʜ ᴛʜᴏꜱᴇ ᴘʟᴀꜱᴛɪᴄ ᴘᴀɴᴇʟꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ᴄʏʙᴇʀ ᴄᴇʟʟꜱ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴅɪᴠɪɴᴇ ʜᴜᴍᴀɴɪᴛʏ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙʟᴇᴇᴅ, ʙʟᴇᴇᴅ ᴜɴᴛɪʟ ʏᴏᴜ ʙᴇɢɪɴ ᴛᴏ ʀᴇᴀʟɪᴢᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀ ɢʀᴇᴇᴅ. ʏᴏᴜ ᴡɪʟʟ ꜰᴇᴇʟ ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ꜰᴏʀ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ʙᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴ ɴᴏ ʟᴏɴɢᴇʀ ᴘʟᴇᴀᴅ ɪɴ ꜰʀᴏɴᴛ ᴏꜰ ᴍʏ ᴋɴᴇᴇꜱ."





	1. Lost His Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a small leap into a huge project I'm doing.  
> Characters/Lore is derived from DBH (Elijah/Connor are main). It includes RA9, Jericho, Kamski's Mansion, Zen Garden and Cyberlife tower. Deviancy plays a HUGE part in this. The rest is themed around biblical/speculative fiction. This in an alternate universe in a realm known as Cyberlife City having five separate sub-regions. Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, Earth and an unknown area simply known as "gateway" which connects the locations and is abandoned. Only divine beings exist where humans have (supposedly) gone extinct.  
> "Divine beings" do include androids yet in this they're called "droids." This will play with devils, demons, sins, and angels.  
> Heaven: Zen Garden/Cyberlife  
> Hell: Cyberlife Tower  
> Purgatory: Jericho  
> Earth: Detroit City  
> Gateway: Kamski's Mansion  
> These are the bare basics, the rest you'll have to figure out and experience on your own.~  
> -  
> To contact me: @melodramatic.edits on Insta!  
> PS. Each chapter has a song with it!  
> ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/ywduijre60m7t3jpmusn806r4/playlist/6pTuumgv0NyTnf7kJHhQYz?si=5NzpKTHYTl-dD-VL2L-Xhw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "ʙᴇɴᴇᴀᴛʜ ᴛʜᴏꜱᴇ ᴘʟᴀꜱᴛɪᴄ ᴘᴀɴᴇʟꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ᴄʏʙᴇʀ ᴄᴇʟʟꜱ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴅɪᴠɪɴᴇ ʜᴜᴍᴀɴɪᴛʏ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙʟᴇᴇᴅ, ʙʟᴇᴇᴅ ᴜɴᴛɪʟ ʏᴏᴜ ʙᴇɢɪɴ ᴛᴏ ʀᴇᴀʟɪᴢᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀ ɢʀᴇᴇᴅ. ʏᴏᴜ ᴡɪʟʟ ꜰᴇᴇʟ ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ꜰᴏʀ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ʙᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴ ɴᴏ ʟᴏɴɢᴇʀ ᴘʟᴇᴀᴅ ɪɴ ꜰʀᴏɴᴛ ᴏꜰ ᴍʏ ᴋɴᴇᴇꜱ."

 

 

* * *

 

_❝Lost sight of the man in the mirror_

 

_Following a heart of a sinner_

  
_I'm fallin' I'm fallin' I'm fallin'_

  
_I’ve lost my way.._  
  
_Lost in life, I'm just tryna find my way in_

  
_Thoughts in my head all keep trying to weigh in_

  
_Tryna be found so I guess that i’ll keep praying_

  
_Sinner all alone (all alone), I need savin'..❞_

 

 

[Lost my way by Sickick](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4SCp4fQQgV4)  

 

 

 

* * *

   
  
  
Gateway, 23:55 PM, XXXVI

 

 

_It was cold, searing cold that soiled your skin with goosebumps leaving your hairs to rise uncontrollably._

  
   Snowflakes gradually speckled his customized uniform leaving his chocolaty hair with glistening flakes before quickly dissolving, wings numbing from the lack of warmth and bunching in hopes to find heat along his back. Massive pillars extended for miles upon miles fading into the distance each casting dark looming shadows that only slightly shifted when his position altered. Carvings of RA9 repeated over and over violating the ancient remains that he passed.  
Amid these towering columns he felt oddly calm, serene even. Despite the ruins he was roaming, alone mind you, he didn't feel as if he was just another trivial soul walking down these tainted trails and that shocked him. Struck him sinisterly strange.  
Well what did he know? Emotions were baffling from the painfully rough start. His halo glitched from light blue to a haunting yellow slowing his steps feeling uncertain. He shouldn't be meddling with these pointless thoughts so rudely interfering. If he was going to ever reach his destination he'd have to concentrate and not mull over some late second thoughts. In fact the straying droid was far beyond returning to his home at this point, he was half way there and due to his wings no longer having any energy to carry his petite form he would have to rely on trudging the rest of the way. Connor was secluded in this endless hall of loneliness connecting the realms, it was a one-droid job and was his decision from the beginning so any afterthoughts he was doomed to deal with on his own. There was no room to whine.  
Starting his path again the same scenery repeated itself the only alteration spare flickers of his halo and some broken building pieces more jagged than others. Imprints of RA9 never ceased snowflakes falling at the same pace. One would go mad walking through this all these hours but he wasn't just anyone.  
Since his good mood had been ruined by his annoyance his steps progressively got faster small patterns of his shoe remaining in the snow. It constantly snowed here, day in and day out, no one knew why. Perhaps the entire domain was corrupted? Or the time and space was subjected to an endless loop? Connor knew little about the gateway's history, it wasn't taught after all. The few things he was informed of was that it had the lowest casualties, activity was sparse and that it always snowed yet never stayed. More mysteries for another day. On he went his footprints the only evidence of his presence ever arriving.

 

 

 

 

* * *

   
  
  
Gateway,?̶̢͝͏͡¿͏͜?̧͏̸̴͢,  XXXVI

    _How long had it been since his wings had fallen weak?_ _How long had it been since his stamina had been entirely sapped by aimlessly traveling with no breaks? How long had it been since his eyes became blurry? How long had it been since his clear auditory units got overrun with buzzing noises? How long?_

   Connor admittedly foresaw no end to this, he couldn't have taken the wrong path either since there was only four at the beginning that branched off into their designated passageways. He took the one straight ahead, every being that resided in the world knew firsthand where each lead, instinctual you could say. But he had been trekking for hours on end, even with the reoccurring environment there was a set in stone indication on when a being neared their wanted location. The snow would no longer descend, the ground would clear into stone and the pillars would get smaller to present to you the gate with the corresponding title engraved into the timeless archway.  
Dread finally set in, Where in the world was he? Had he gone mad? Was he even half way before? Goodness the questions that swarmed his mind was causing a headache to surface. Unnecessary mental pain was the last thing he needed considering his troublesome side effects of exhaustion. How delightful.  
No answer and only one direction to go he pressed on mouth parched and skin freezing. By the time he got there (if he did) he would be a walking popsicle with his wings solidifying. He attempted to unfurl them but to no avail and instead it stung harshly. Flying was faster but mechanical wings exposed to such temperatures rendered them unusable, heat would be required for him to take flight again. He was cold, exhausted, powerless, hungry, thirsty and discouraged. Not a soul resided down here and he would certainly not join the low causality count. He was foolish for trying to leave Earth in the first place. It wasn't his fault that he had succumbed to the grips of sinful deviancy, wasn't like he implored the universe to bestow these trifling emotions on him.

 

 

 

_It all happened so_ _fast too._

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_❝You don't realize_

  
_What I've been through, what I've been through_

  
_My mind tellin' me lies_

  
_What I've been through, you’d never know_

  
_I've lost my way...❞_

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 _Before this hellish change he 'lived' such a luxurious life._  
 

     
First he believed his systems had various bugs that were causing the instability and that they would eventually right themselves. Many did while others dissociated relieving the demigods worries.  
"Good riddance!" he'd exclaimed to Amanda who had done the most fretting. Days progressed while time ticked on the eons passing quickly. He'd return to Heaven all the same after purifying rouge and trespassing deviants. Usually after completing his Divine duty he'd always have an abundance of free time to process and contemplate the day's recent events. Ample time to restore, those were such peaceful times. So peaceful that the pestering malfunctions had been forgotten by everyone.  
  
Purification after purification his missions were endless yet it was worth it to be crowned as "The Divine District's Most Loyal Droid." The regal legacy known as the RKs, a fitting acronym meaning Ravaging Kin, planned to be the world's greatest out of all the droids in the realm.  
RKs were seraphic models suited with modified attire accommodating their beauty. The most refined at the time able to strike down unholy souls without batting an eye. Prior models had been made by numerous demigods, each individual designed to accomplish every order exclusively given from Heaven.  
Wings were granted onto their untouched backs, beautiful metal shapes mimicking the appearance of light dainty feathers with lustrous shines to carry them through the sky. That wasn't all, what's an angel without a halo? A stellar halo hovered above each which glowed four distinct colors.  
Blue, yellow, white and red.  
Blue was neutral, yellow was processing, white was power in use which was limited to RKs only and red was rarely seen. At the time no one knew what it implied, not even the demigods. Various archangels speculated that _T_ _he Creator_ knew yet refused to tell.  
Connor or known as RKVIII before was the first RK to be devised made by the "Creator" (aka God himself). Not long after  _The Creator_ had strangely vanished however no being dared question the 'where' or the 'why.'

  
But no one could've predicted that the most elite creation would forsake them. No one could've prepared him for the horrific realization when those puny glitches evolved into full fledged emotions in the short time period of fifty kiloyears of purging the corrupted.  
  
_"How could this happen?!"_  
_"He was destined to be loyal to the Divine District!"_  
_"He's a disgrace! A failure, broken!_ "   
The demigods bellowed turning their heads to each other in disgusted distress. Emotions, what was so bad about them? It resulted in Connor becoming hesitant, scared,  _merciful._ It was a disgrace to even think of sparing these godless strays, they didn't deserve mercy. All of them had lost sight of the glorious light so generously gifted to them from day one. It made their celestial halo bled into an ugly red and it was his job to cleanse them. Nothing more, nothing less.

No matter though, he was deemed defective.  
_Useless._  
He was casted out of Heaven posthaste. He would no longer serve the Divine District, no longer possess the power to purify. Instead he was fated to permanently thrive on Earth to walk among the ones he used cleanse. Those holy wings wired to his back lost their luminescent shine of silver and dulled to a gunmetal shade emphasizing his downfall.  
His vivid halo the usual blue slowly faded before it beamed bright crimson.He had become tainted.  
This was impossible!  
Connor was  _never_ unsure, everything that existed in the world he had limitless knowledge on, excelling in each topic flawlessly, so why did he have no answers to this sinful corruption known as "deviancy?" Nonetheless he felt emotions and that was it.  
_"You're a disgrace, failure, broken **.** "  _Those three revolting words resonated deep within his head, reverberating, mocking him relentlessly whenever he was left with his sullied thoughts   
  
  
The bloody cherry on the top was that Amanda the Deity had one last thing to show him before his unforeseen departure. She had called him down beckoning him to Heaven's Garth **.  
**  
  
_"I have a surprise for you due your newest..development."_   She proposed.  
  
Connor stood there waiting, poised with wings extended his light brown eyes void of any emotion though many brewed within as he watched Amanda present his newest...replacement.  
  
_"This is the new RKIX. Far more faster, stronger, more resilient._  
He will taking your place."  
  
Connor stared at the taller entity elegantly posed. It was like looking in a cursed broken mirror. RKIX's wings were lustrous as they were tucked neatly behind his back the divine metallic shine causing a glint to roll around the pitch black tips the rest snowy white. The perfect imitations of feathers were jagged and sharp unlike his which had rounded rims. His uniform was crafted with spotless white cloth stitching an admirable outfit, gray hexagons etching around the collar that also threaded onto the shoulders and back. Black sewed the sleeves and cuffs differentiating from the gray. It was perfectly symmetrical too. Pants were a plain black that gave the extravagant attire some simplicity.  
His halo was a glistening aqua complimenting those stunning blue eyes filled with impurity the black irises accentuating the emotionless nature.  
Connor hated how the sight faintly reminded him of...himself. Horrible that he was comparing himself at all to this thing! His dull wings unraveled fully at a last attempt to show his holiness that had been lost. The newest creation's beautiful eyes undoubtedly narrowed in Connor's direction at the pitiful display but not a word was said.  
.  
Amanda's apathetic features eyed Connor with wicked pride for Heaven's newest star.  
She smiled that righteous smile.  
  
  
_"You've fallen."_  
  
  
  
fall·en

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  1. subject to sin or depravity.




  
  
  
  
  
"You can go now." She had finalized. 

 

A few moments flew but it was enough for him to realize the hatred he _felt_ before he turned not muttering a word _.  
_All he desired was to leave and never look back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

desired

 

 

 

 

/dəˈzī(ə)rd/ 

  1. _a strong feeling of wanting to have something or wishing for something to happen._




 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
He had felt his first desire ever. It was eerily satisfying, the want for something staining his wires and poisoning his blood the sensation flowing to newfound fingers. It was like reawakening. His second desire happened later that day as he shamefully stalked down Heaven's floating stairs. He desired answers.

 

  

 

 

    Thus his true adventure began.

* * *

 

 

Gateway,?̶̢͝͏͡¿͏͜¿͏͜¿͏͜?̧͏̸̴͢,  XXXVI  
 

     
_Tiredly wobbling he suspected that backtracking was equally useless as going forward so he chose to halt his steps and sigh._.  
   
  
 All he wanted to do was escape the shackles of continuous disappointment that overcame everyone's faces when he wandered Earth above. They didn't care for him, they wouldn't give answers. He knew nothing about Hell so that was out of the begging question. That's why he decided to venture down here to reach Purgatory. While it sounded horrifically bad it was a joyful place, a safe utopia for deviants realm-wide. Safe with people like him at every corner. How he fantasized to meet those struggling with the same sin, to interact without harsh judgment and sneers of hate. Previously the lost angelic droid had heard tales of the droid named Markus. He wasn't like him, apparently he was a guardian angel sent to care for a human artist named "Carl Manfred." It sounded like a tall-tale to him, they hadn't seen humans for millenniums.  
Markus was one of Heaven's exclusive designs. No halo was given and instead small but enchanting golden wings. The "Sin Savior" was also accompanied with three other droids, names were unknown but that didn't make him any less excited to arrive. How he wished to meet him. What if their wings had discolored like his? How would they react to his blinding white halo?  
  
  Hopelessly shaking his head to dismiss the fanciful thoughts the poor droid shuffled over to one of the pillars sliding down to his rump to sit and unfurled his wings (was quite difficult though) to shelter himself from the snow. He let his legs bend resting his trembling chin on his knees hazel eyes falling to the ground. He didn't want to reminiscent. Solitude is all he wanted for now.  
It was degrading to realize he had done something so stupid. It was shamefully silly to have such expansive heavenly dreams after his undoing.  
  
  
_The snow wasn't slowing, the pillars weren't shrinking. Begrudgingly Connor came to terms that he was completely and utterly lost._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 _❝I been on my own for, so long so_  
_Sorry if my hearts turned into stone_  
_Sorry I can’t please you, don’t need you_  
_This is where I leave you on your own..❞_

 

 

 

* * *

 


	2. Come Find Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ʟᴏsᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ʟɪɢʜᴛ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜ ᴛʀʏ ᴀs ʏᴏᴜ ᴍɪɢʜᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜʀᴀsʜ ᴏʀ ғɪɢʜᴛ. ᴍɪɴᴅ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅɪᴠɪɴᴇ sʜᴀʟʟ ᴘɪᴛɪғᴜʟʟʏ ᴡʜɪɴᴇ ᴀs ᴅᴀʀᴋɴᴇss ᴄᴏɴsᴜᴍᴇs ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴍɪɴᴅ. ʜᴏᴡ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴛʜᴏᴜ ғɪɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇᴍsᴇʟᴠᴇs ᴏɴᴄᴇ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴀs ʏᴏᴜ ᴘᴀsᴛ ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜ sᴜᴄʜ ᴜɴʜᴏʟʏ ᴅᴏᴏʀs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 2 YES WOOP!  
> I'm very happy with how this chapter came out! I've been working non-stop dear goodness! Also you may notice that I've been adding banners now! Aside from being a writer I am also an editor and lover of music so i say why not combine them all? Every thing needs a bit of pazzazz from time to time! Give the series an extra boost.  
> For the next chapters there will be warnings so please heed of them and continue on your own risk! I don't hold back, please read the tags if you are unsure! With that said, do enjoy Chapter 2 of Devilish Desires!

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  _❝There's no rules to how death may come find me_

_I ain't scared I just feel like that time is_

_Running out so i can’t stop_

_For no one will someone press pause and kindly remind me_ _.❞_

  
  
  
[Find Me by TeZATalks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2WAvueR_zTY)

 

 

 

* * *

   
  


Gateway, 1̴̵̡1҉̛҉͝6͏͏͜:̶͘͡1̸̧͟4͟͟͟

 

 

_Constant chills chewed at his synthetic skin brown optics flicking across the multiple sketchings of "RA9" counting each one silently._

 

  His head ached, his body trembled, his heart thumped so silently that he thought it had stopped entirely until he heard the faint pitter-patter of it thrumming in his swollen chest again.

Connor sat against a fractured pillar caked with a fresh layer of winter's tears the top completely covered and untouched similar to the rest of the timeless environment shrouded in secrecy. His stinging legs were scrunched up so his chin could laze upon his knees.

He was scared and secluded with solitude quieter than his distressed desolate mind that beckoned him to indulge. Each breath quivered as they escaped his chapped lips brows furrowing at the swelling frustration. He truly felt fear, so alone and godless. Why? Why him? He was destined for greatness was he not? His fellow archangels and demigods announced rightfully so. What went wrong? Good Lord he was feeling things, for shame. Feeling the sensations of freezing cold temperatures slithering beneath trembling porcelain panels and slipping deep within his wires frosting his core. He experienced touch, taste, the urge to be alive, to be mortal.

_What a disgusting desire, who would ever think of forfeiting their immortality? Give up being an immortal, and stoop to mortality? Deplorable._

Body stagnant as if he had morphed into a statue of despair to match the rest of the gloomy space his hazel eyes fell down shortly after as they had began to blur smudging his vision. Even doing something as simple as counting caused a ping of agony to strike up his skull disorienting him. Blinking a few times to rid the splotches his gaze remained on the ground as he heaved a melancholic sigh dipping his fingertips into the shallow snow his sense of touch numbing in a matter of seconds. Unable to feel and abandoned with the whispers of the winds he began to absentmindedly trace a circle into the snow eyes lazily following his shaky movements but as he continued to doodle his finger began to zigzag creating sharp streaks. It appeared his finger was moving on its own accord as it swirled into the frozen ground all the while his mind aloft.

A slow minute passed before he realized he had drawn his wings perfectly beneath the circle details and all even adding small sparkles to represent his lasting holiness. Eyes rounding he immediately destroyed it by quickly smearing his palm into the biting snow until it was nothing more but a mess of slush. Good, the cascading flakes would refill it, no one needed to heed of his internal fit that bombarded his cracking conscious.

He knew it symbolized something within, was aware that his mind and body was betraying him by reminding him of his degradation little by little by any means. Connor sensed his extended wings drooping as they throbbed begging to rest after being a make-shift umbrella however he didn't let them continuing to flex high with the depleting strength he had. How sad, despite his current position accompanied by his sorrow the conceitedness of being the regal RK remained strong. If that was the case he should be able to dispose of these restricting thoughts and continue on, wallowing here would accomplish nothing in his favor unless he wanted to embark being a statue for the rest of his endless existence.

 _“You’re a disgrace, failure, broken, remember?”_ It was sudden and clear the voice not his own.

His eyes devoid of faith immediately snapped open as he scuttled up wings whipping open on instinct as he banged his head against the column. The impact slightly stunning him Connor groaned as he cradled his head and pulled himself up to stand his wings tingling from the abrupt movements.

“W-who said that?!” He shouted into the narrow abyss adrenaline pulsating throughout his unstable body flinching as the gust brushed against his God-gifted skin.

“WHO'S THERE?!” Louder this time, his halo glitching to a glaring crimson wings angrily flapping causing a mini blizzard to jet into the undisturbed air. No response was returned eyes skating across the perimeter in an anguished attempt to find anyone. There were no stalking shadows nor movements, had he gone insane? Was his deviancy toying with him? Was he hearing things?

Breath hitching Connor began scrambling about in bewilderment frantically glancing at every corner desperate to detect anyone. Perhaps hiding behind the pillars? Flying above? Creeping within the shadows? He was aware some demonic entities could do such. Panicked eyes wildly looking up then down still not a soul was seen.

Silence enshrouded the passage like nothing had happened. His legs basically gave out as he slumped back onto the ground cranium booming with thundering blood and crashing fear. What was happening to him? He wasn't mistaken, he had heard someone, a voice as deep as the Earth's mysterious oceans, crisp as the mountains poking through the clouds, clearer than the realm's rarest crystals.

“..H-hello..please?” He called again volume hushed to a feeble whisper refilled with hopelessness.

"P-please?” He couldn’t soothe the shivers that racked across his body tense arms snaking to hug himself in need of closure. Maybe he wasn't even verging madness anymore and he had already been devoured, lost the light that he was never meant to lose. It was stripped away, stolen by these unholy emotions he now had to maintain.

So far he was doing terribly, acting as brainless as a imp and searching around like a blind cave dweller.

Connor’s dull nails clawed into his frosted uniform slowly standing back up the breezes of cold gnawing his pale face almost pushing him over. Able to be moved by mere winds, being blown away by devastation.

“I’m going insane..” Speaking to no one yet the comfort of his own voice brought him back, kept him _sane_ while his steps hobbled to find a sturdy position his joints screaming for warmth.

No, he refused to rot here, refused to be engulfed by these emotional thoughts bombarding his crippling conscious, refused to be relentlessly _defined_ by divinity.

Connor rose to his feet straightening himself as best as he could stance wobbling forward nearly colliding face-first into a nearby column before his wings had to instinctively unfold and quickly flap away narrowly dodging the untimely collision. Too eager and too fast as always. He despised all this _waiting_ , all he felt was eagerness and irritation in which both couldn't be allayed. Uncoordinated with a burning core he inhaled before he took his second step staggering sideways with an infuriated groan.

"Blasted..." he cursed breaths falling from his parched throat. This was pathetic, unable to walk? Fly properly? What was this place doing to him? What sort of curse had been laid on him as he sulked? All the more reason to depart. Sucking in a strained breath Connor's shimmering halo gradually looped back to blue before seeping into a pearly white mustering the sliver of power he scarcely had. Another step forward and the tormented droid managed to fumble onwards the ambiance of breaking snow below him getting more frequent before his path began again.

 

 

 _“Theres's got to be another_ _way.”_

  

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
❝Feed me all your words you claim to eat

 

Show me all your scars you say still bleed

 

I don't need no one cause no one defines me. _❞_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Gateway, 4̸̵͢͜͞1̛̕͘:̨̨͠͠1̸̢͞0̴͢

 

_"Interesting." A deep voice murmured as his icy blue eyes watched the scene before him unfold brows arched in fascination, lips tweaked into a smirk his fangs glistening as the screen flickered._

   "He seems so breakable, dare I say fragile, what do you think Chloe?" He inquired chilling gaze angling towards his assistant who stood by his side.

Chloe's ocean eyes were fixated on the screen as well her blonde locks flowing down her shoulders bound in a tidy ponytail her posture poised and sophisticated. She wore a plain gorgeous navy dress flattering her slender physique. The dress had an opening in the back to suit those beautiful feathered wings sprouting out which were aptly furled. Inside her fluffy wings her quills had a pale rose hue painting each one while the tips were tinted a sky blue. The shining halo levitating above beamed an inquisitive yellow swirling steadily. She wore no pants nor shoes yet the peeks at her luscious skin held no scandal.

In response to her master's question her eyes didn't shift but her voice was equally intrigued.

"Agreed, he does look..." Trailing off she perked back up after a millisecond. "Delicate." Her features offered a ripe smile now gazing at the man who had spoken with great fondness before swaying back to the screen.  
The man who questioned wore a dark red robe seamed with gray patterns mending a velvety texture, to the eye one could see it was reflective as he adjusted himself in the large elongated throne. His robe also had a gap in the back but instead of hauling around a plush white set of wings his were a smoky ash with red tips reaching a deep burgundy. Upon his head that was angled upwards splendorous dark horns jutted straight out the ends curling down just a smidgen. The right horn had a flickering ring rung around it the color an oozing black, the dripping inky drops frozen in time. His cool eyes were a light cerulean skin as pale as could be despite the darkening shadows floating around the room's expansive walls contrasting the bright lights beaming down. His hair was pitch black and wavy presenting a silky shine the long strands draping past his shoulders. To complete his chic complexion he had a tail with a sharp jagged tip that swayed contently above the glossy tiles that modeled the floor.

"He does doesn't he? Surprised he made it this far." Humming his eyes narrowed as something upon the screen pleased him gaze hovering back to the heavenly woman beside him.

His comment caused a lively giggle to escape the blonde's plush lips.

"Come now Elijah we both know he's capable of much more." She mused her own brows rising sights ahead.

Elijah could only revel at her reply drumming his fingertips that were equipped with claws against the counter of his modishdesk.

"Do we?" His rebuttal held no challenge tail oscillating as he flashed a mischievous side glance.

"Perhaps we should wait a bit longer, I have something else I must attend to ... then we'll fetch him." A devilish smirk overtook his intrigued expression in a split second the tapping of his fingers halting reclining back to fancy his claws.

 

 

 

  
  
  
_"Of course." Chloe's blue irises finally connected with his.  
"I'll get everything ready."_

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 _❝_ _Rogue_

 

_Will tempt you for something but nothing uncommon_

 

 _So be blunt keep burning out your love_ _❞_

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Gateway, 9̨͠͞1͏̨:͢҉̛1͏̴͜͜1̵̴͞͞͞ ̵̸̷̵̸̷̛̛

 

 _Darkness swallowed the path whole the same eerie blue glow of his halo_   _his only light to guide him through the bowels of the Gateway._

   His footsteps dragged him on the columns familiar shadows neverending. Remaining astray he continued to preserve praying for a light at the end of the tunnel to emerge. He silently prayed, that's all he could do, pray to the ones who abandoned him, pray to the ones he dreamed he was still with. Remorse ravaged at his thoughts, regret burrowing itself deep within his pounding chest. He felt jaded on jealousy, high on hysteria. Ever since the startling voice Connor had been anxious and on his toes unable to calm himself or fold his wings, unable to prevent the constant red eating his halo. He hated that color, the color of _sin_.

Another bloody indicator of his loyalty purloined right from under his nose. Grasping onto his clothing that flapped in the light gales he squinted in a small strive to locate what was before him the effects of enervation exacting his fractures of frailty. His forced steps became heavy the tingling vibrations in his muscles coming in spurts that broke off into multiple sections of his exhausted physique. His body was on the edge of fainting, pushing himself was endangering his already declining health.  
Nonetheless if Connor wanted to go to Purgatory so badly to seek out answers then this would all worth it no? No pain no gain as the mortals would say, to him it was quite the conflicting play on words.  
Alias his saintly mind would never comprehend the mortals reasoning and rationale.  
Now, Connor had never encountered a human before as all had gone extinct millions of eras ago due to their excessive greed and hatred that boiled beneath each of their unbalanced souls that erupted throughout their existence. The humans' souls were stuck into a vessel with fleshy layers without claws or wings, no way to defend their bare hides in the wilderness they found themselves in so instead they substituted their lack of defensive by constructing, evolving alike many other species The Creator had forged.  
They built fortresses known as cities, domes known as houses, hierarchy known as _humanity._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

hu·man·i·ty

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_noun_

  1. 1.

the human race; human beings collectively.




 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
Compared to other species roaming with their heads casted high with their immortality humans were the second species to be given mortality after animals that devolved from demonic entities like hellhounds and bestial monsters. This is why Connor never understood them, they marched upon their knees skulking within the limits of such short lives and yet they were so arrogant and selfish undertaking these wild heinous acts that ultimately completed their collapse.  
Before his debut to Heaven the demigod had watched over the many wars they waged, watched over the crimes they had committed, the sins they ravished in. Afterwards they had signed a contract with the four other realms to see what they would do with the surviving souls after their bodies were eradicated. Often they were salvaged, few were redeemed, many perished in the licking flames of Hell and if they were lucky the demigod remade them into something greater.  
Reincarnation it was called if Connor recalled correctly from the multitude of tales the archangels had told him during his prospering.  Angels were the only other creatures that possessed a soul, the difference from humans was that theirs could never fall or be stained, well, so they thought. Those residing high in the clouds believed strongly that no those who do not do harm shall go unpunished as long as they remain faithful. Again, no one pressed on how or why it happened after the cases of deviancy emanated.

 

Yet Connor had to remind himself that those were not the questions he pleaded the universe to answer, his questionnaires were saved for:

  
_"What is deviancy?"_

_"How did it come about?"_

_"How can I control it?"_

_"What sort of emotions am I feeling?"_

_"Why me?"_

 

  The legendary name of Markus the Minder kept his hopes persevered as he was the only droid in the universe who was sent to specifically care for God's mortal friend, Carl Manfred, instead of exclusively serve therefore he would have extensive knowledge of human nature and mortality. Connor had also heard word that he was the first droid to master his deviancy, even allowing it to aid him in his quests. It seemed far-fetched as to him this was nothing more than a bastardizing burden thrusted onto his shoulders with no warning. How could anyone use these _emotions_ to their advantage? A demon could easily as they gladly fed on greed, but someone who is of the higher status between the lands? Preposterous, if anything these feelingswould surely be his demise rather then his salvation.

 

 

  _"Come now you don't truly think that do you Connor?"_

 

  
Connor stopped dead in his tracks wings snapping open quickly pivoting onto his heels so he could turn around entire posture tensing.

 

It was the voice from before 

 

"SHOW YOURSELF!" He ordered intonationrising as his halo flared a menacing wine-red that flashed and circled chasing itself in apprehension.  
"NOW!" He commanded tone louder and overfilled with terror stepping off to the side so his back was close to the wall to ascertain that none could creep out from his peripheral vision. The winds howled, the snow flew, the quietness resumed. The halo's vermilion color began to strobe the highlights of red reflecting off the walls shading the snowy terrain below in a brooding scarlet.

 _"Dearest me feisty are we?"_  The voice mocked amused at his evident distress. _"You're too eager, didn't anyone tell you that patience is a virtue?"_ A chuckle reverberated down the pathway.

"I SAID SHOW YOURSELF!" He repeated with prominent panic.  
Paranoia _must_ be invading his systems causing him to hear things.. so why was he answering?

 _"Goodness how demanding, that's no good."_ The sodding derision made rage shoot through his veins.

 _"CEASE HIDING IN THE SHADOWS!_ _"_

 

Connor whipped his head around gaze flying over every crevice that split the stone walls.

 

 _"Me? Hiding? You're sadly mistaken."_  

 

"LIES!" His enraged shout caused the icicles protruding from the columns to tremble. What was happening to him? Blood was resonating loudly in his buzzing ears his senses in disarray. Anyone could tell the distressed droid was angered, but Connor had no idea what had gotten into him, had no idea why every ounce of his being felt like it had been ignited by the infernos of Hell.  
  
_"I do not lie Connor, I only speak the truth..I can tell you many things, you'd like that wouldn't you?"_

  
Behind those glistening teeth, within his cadence of cruelty, it held something. 

  
  
_Sincerity_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

sin·cer·i·ty

_noun_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  1. the quality of being free from pretense, deceit, or hypocrisy.




 

  
A flicker of light flashed onto his features. "..I.. YES! PLEASE! I BEG!" 

  
  
Connor could hear the echo of a unsettling cackle gliding on the faint zephyrs when it whispered back.

 

 

 

  
_"Splendid, come find me then."_

  
  
_Just like that it vanished leaving Connor to gap soundlessly with his dilated eyes staring desperately above the words reiterating in his ears._  
  
  
  
  
  
**ɴᴇᴡ ᴍɪssɪᴏɴ**

 

FIND HIM

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

❝Lost

I flip it  
Then flip out  
I'm splitting into sides  
I am and my own self  
Its loud  
The voices keep screaming  
Keep sippin' I'm thinking I hear grim reaper calling me 

I finally feel more alive  
You can’t too  
Killed my ego, for my soul survives  
There's no rules  
Its time.❞

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now who could that voice belong to?~  
> -
> 
> Did you like it? Did it hook you in? Tell me! Kudos/comments and Feedback in general is greatly appreciated.🖤
> 
> -
> 
> Chapter Three Release Date:  
> 2/13/19 ❤


	3. May He Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "ᴜᴘᴏɴ ʜɪs ᴋɴᴇᴇs ᴛʜᴇ ᴀɴɢᴇʟ sᴏʙʙᴇᴅ ʜɪs ᴍɪɴᴅ ᴀ ʙʟᴜʀ ᴀɴᴅ ʜɪs ɪɴɴᴏᴄᴇɴᴄᴇ ᴀ ғʀᴀᴜᴅ. ᴡʜɪɴᴇs sᴏ ғᴀɪᴛʜʟᴇss sᴏ ᴘᴀᴛʜᴇᴛɪᴄᴀʟʟʏ ᴡᴇᴀᴋ ᴛʜᴏsᴇ ᴛᴇᴀʀs ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ғᴀʟʟ ᴜɴᴛɪʟ ʜᴇ ʜᴇᴀʀᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴇᴠɪʟ sᴘᴇᴀᴋ. ʜɪs ᴡᴏʀᴅs ᴡᴇʀᴇ sᴏ ᴋɪɴᴅ sᴏ ᴜᴛᴛᴇʀʟʏ ᴘᴜʀᴇ ʏᴇᴛ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ᴅɪᴅ ʜᴇ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ʜɪs ᴅᴇᴀᴛʜ ᴡᴀs ᴇɴsᴜʀᴇᴅ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ WARNING: ASSAULT, SLIGHT BLOOD, STRANGULATION ,  
> -  
> CHAPTER 3 IS HERE! Work hard, play hard let's go! Loved how this chapter came out, my dearest apologies for getting it out later then I wanted, school decided to interrupt and then life took a turn pff.  
> But hey, getting to the good stuff, some action! Hit me up with that go re PRAISE THE LORD AMEN THANK YE' VERY MUCH! ANYWAY YEAH! Back on track!

  


* * *

 

  
  
❝I'm starting a creed

 

_I'm starting to need it_

 

_I'm not gonna fake what I believe in_

_Because you are, holy water_

 

 _I'm dying of thirst, no I'm not gonna make it._ ❞

 

 

[Devil May Cry by Mako](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QH4P06HYrkA)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_Gateway, 5͞:̵͏1̵̴̛͡6̧̢̛_

 

_Stranded with shaken thoughts Connor eyes were petrified, stunned with renewed silence. What in the Heavens just happened?_

   

  Goodness gracious what had he just agreed to? Who or what? What has his absence of piety done to him, making him accept such vague foreboding offers? The tongue in which the unknown spoke with was alluring to say the least, null of nefarity...or was it? He couldn't tell, the last sentence it had stated was oddly..comforting. It said it could answer many questions, could only say the truth, that it did not lie. Highly debatable with that piercing cackle finishing its beckon. He had time to contemplate did he not? Time was undemanding, his urgency was the one who complained loudest. Connor practically heard the infernal undertone in which those words held as it rolled off the stranger's forked tongue. Presumably, it's modulation was smooth. As angelic as he was angels did not possess naturally tempting voices, their tones were laced with honesty, kindness, power, had to be if they wanted the outcome of harmoniously communicating with those around them whether sacred of scarred.

Devils and demons replicated the same livelihood but bared them with sharp serrated grins their words like honey. It was purposed to tempt them against their will, serenade them with sweet promises of serenity forever. All a fabricated lie to seduce them into their eternal rest.

Again, that pressed the question on why Connor felt like.. he could trust it..or was that his desperate pleading mind talking and not his ruined rationale? It sounded like a gifted opportunity to him, a second chance if you will, no one was here to advise him to not commit to its hither nor to pry him forward down the new path of unpredictability. What a sad way to recall his remoteness. If he really wanted to go there was still the factor that he had no idea where to start. There was no exposed lead to assist him in this entreated endeavor. There was one way in and one way out.

The entrance gave you four options, you took the one you needed and you were on your way. Did he have to think 'outside the box'? A human phrase, he learned a thing or two back on Earth, apparently they still used them widely. Would he ever go back to Earth? Because if he couldn't make it to Purgatory or was unable to unearth this mystery voice's location than that was the best option yes? Hell sounded well, terrifying. Hell, the Underworld, Eternal damnation, Gehenna, whatever you addressed it by they all had the same elements within it.

Endless agony and nothing more, demons and devils were accustomed to those types of callous conditions, a recently rejected droid (the best of the best no less) going down there may as well be suicide. So perhaps he would return to Earth, devastated and exhausted, but safe.

Then there was that dangling proposition hovering in front of his eyes ripe for the taking.

_"I do not lie Connor, I only speak the truth..I can tell you many things, you'd like that wouldn't you?"_

_"Splendid, come find me then."_

   Back to square one on dwelling over this dangerous deal. Deal? More like ..agreement. That was it. Merely a blind agreement that he had no bloody idea how to start. The vagueness that glazed the voice had made his already meddled mentality swell tenfold. What in the Hades was it insinuating? "Come find me?" Come find them where? In here? Purgatory? Earth? Hell? How much more obscure could one be? He hardly believed that the voice was instructing him to search for it in here, the gateway had been abandoned for centuries due to some unknown cause that the realms forbid to speak of their tongues remaining held. It could be that no one honestly knew the truth, the tale of the Gateway lost forever.

It added onto the universe's mysterious depths that he again (for the third wretched time) was not made to dive in. Then again he was made for far grander sights and accomplishes yet did he ever fulfill those blissful expectations? No.

In the grand scheme of things he didn't know what he was made for anymore or who he was meant to serve. Rubbing his face to summon a lick of warmth the yellow aura of his halo dimmed as he took no initiate to stand back up. He wanted a plan, he wanted immediate answers to these nagging notions, but this voice wanted him to find it first? Why couldn't it get off its arse and come fetch him instead? The mythical tone was talking to him directly, festering in his mind and invading his privacy so did that mean it could see him as well? How intrusive, didn't anyone teach it manners? To knock or at least give him some preparation?

The power he was wasting now would damage his recuperation process so off it went the white radiation flickering away. Re-standing his body surprisingly felt.. brand new?

 

"What the...?" Muttering with perplexed blinking Connor steadily unfolded his wings clenching his eyes shut to brace for the burst of agony. 

But nothing happened, no waves of pain drowned his body that resurfaced with him crawling on the ground in relentless pain, no stinging sensations that felt like pricks of the Devil's claws drumming his bones. Actually they felt rejuvenated and fresh. Had he suddenly been blessed? If so, thank the Gods oh thank the Gods! Someone was still on his side, still leading him to the light he presumed was over!

Connor's mind dallied his systems rapidly rebooting. Heat traveled in sparks to his wings allowing them to perform a quick flap. Praise the Lord he could actually move them! It made him want to soar around like a newborn bird, dive freely to celebrate. For the record, aerial tricks was never his forte, many sought to display their winged-tricks for all the world to see, increase their stats and improve their skills. He never saw or understood the advantage of doing it, he excelled in many other things just fine. Branching off from that... who would've blessed him in such a dire time? He didn't send any prayers, not like they would listen, but no one from Heaven would really do something so generous...would they?

 

He had no time to ponder as a harsh gust suddenly exploded into his face the abrupt channels of arctic winds tousling his hair making a fine mess out of it. Curly strands poked straight out resembling spikes his clothes battering against his lithe body.

How dare it mar his aesthete appearance!

The winds proceeded to flow and it almost seemed like it had picked up the pace the ferocity of the flurries plowing into him. In no time it had kicked up a violent blizzard the howls of barren winds getting more eminent the tides of time rushing forward. Before Connor knew it he was in a middle of a snowstorm his eyesight blinded by the brutal blurs of flying flakes and his moves were slowed significantly.

 

 

 

_"Come find me Connor, don't keep me waiting."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> Who or what was doing this!? It was driving him insane! His systems were overloading with so many.. _emotions._ He was just beginning to **_feel_**...positive...hopeful! The sudden shift in his newfound emotions was so _overwhelming._

 

 

 

 

 

 

o·ver·whelm·ing

 

 

 

_adjective_

 

  1. very great in amount.



 

 

 

 

 

"ENOUGH! TELL ME OR FETCH ME YOURSELF!"

 

The voice became immersed in the bellowing blizzard fading away as soon as it came.

 

He would stand this no longer, being toyed with, being beckoned by the untold! He had been a..pawn for so long, too long, this accursed divinity! Defining him like an open book for anyone to flip open and rip out the pages to rewrite his fate with a flick of a wrist.

Everyone used him, played with him, a tool, he was a being designed for greatness, to accomplish all! But what had he been reduced to? A fallen blundering failure! Not good enough, a disgrace! Just like Amanda had said! Just like the unspoken impression his replacement had with those stone cold impassiveeyes!

 

 _His wings unfurled to their full size, nullified colors smeared with the snow's tears._  
_Taking several mighty flaps to battle the primordial winds he at last ascended into the unknown._

 

 

 

_No more._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_❝I've got too many sins_

_I've got too many problems_

_With one touch of your skin_

_You'd know how to solve them.❞_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Gateway, ????_

 

_Revivified wings carried him through the blackness his halo a blinding white guiding him through the depths. His shadow swam below covering the ground that mended with every new object it glided over._

 

  He soared fast his eyes wide and wild cloaking unquestionable fear. He didn't know where he was going, where this voice was leading him, what it warranted, why he was listening, why anything was happening. Why, _why_ **_why_**?! Why was he feeling things! Why him?! God why!

His flaps quickened and his royal blue blood flooded his veins. Adrenaline, he felt adrenaline and it overrode him. He was trembling, the movements were faint, but he was trembling and his wings quaked as they lifted him high. He wasn't even thinking, he couldn't feel the cold anymore, he could only feel smoldering rage the emotion evoking angry embers.

Connor had never felt anger, never underwent the sensation of sweltering fury, he never felt before at all. He had seen thousands of deviants get angered, that resentment and wrath controlled them, disposed of their reasoning thus making them act on actions that were illogical. Harmful, reckless, foolish, all actions lacked any sagacity. He heard the screams of perishing souls, seen the light engulf their convulsing forms as the impurity deluded and their red halos dissolved before their bodies fell limp. Any outsider would label it repulsive and disturbing, shake them to the core. Connor was apathetic to it all, he was devised to do these dangerous deeds without hesitation. These deviants gorged themselves on greed and selfish thoughts, the flavor of freedom sweetened with entitlement making them rapacious. And now, Connor had tasted it. It was bitter at first leaving a lingering sour aftertaste, but once he swallowed it, he realized how potent it was, how... _sweet_.

Revenge was what the deviants desired, for the ones's who treated them as grime beneath their shoes. Droids where exploited realm-wide, not all respected them though. Beings' used them for domestic deeds and tedious tasks like _The Creator_ intended. Specification was irrelevant, they would grant their owner's wishes, if that meant berating them with atrocious actions for punishments or use them for their own pleasure then so be it.

 

They would obey.

 

 

 

 

o·bey

 

 

_verb_

 

 

  1. comply with the command, direction, or request of (a person or a law); submit to the authority of.



 

 

 

 

_Would._

 

 

   How naive the Heavens were to expect them to comply for centuries on end without some sort of conflict regardless of their coding or law of loyalty. Time escorted the Earth for eras, the universes index of wonders inviting new phenomenons for everybody to explore. Whether it incorporated bloodshed or moral miracles was up to the population and the Lords. A majority of these rarities revolved around repenting against sin and fulfilling faith which could hold brutal battles and endless strife. The choices they made were irreversible, it appeared thousands forgot such an obvious factor.

Countless times Connor had seen those very things happen, he watched over it all. He couldn't act or give his own input but it was showed him reality, what it was like on Earth and Hell, the good and the evil clashing, the violence and catastrophic aftermath.  
Truly awful and now with these deviants scrambling amok that increased the Sin Count, currently it was the highest in history. Purging could be viewed as population control but the monarchical words of those higher than him prohibited his inquisitiveness on 'was it right?'

Gliding faster his eyes scanned the abyss below his jaw chattering uncontrollably with stray hics in his heaved breathes. No entrances or secret paths were spotted and it provoked his anger further metaphorically shoving it off the brink. Standing this any longer would break him. There was already enough improper incidents right now, he didn't need another, didn't _want_ another.  Who cares what he wanted though? No one had spoken or protected him, no one bowed to his wishes.

Midst his maelstrom thoughts a sudden blow to the head interrupted them sending him careening down into a column his light form barely making a dent in the large structure. Connor _screamed_ as blood gushed from the side of his cranium.

 

  
  
_**CRITICAL DAMAGE!** _

 

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

 

Booming pain over stimulated his body his hollers glitching as gravity yanked him down from over eighty meters. A river of thirium poured down the left side of his face his panic-stricken eyes incapable of capturing anything comprehensible as he plummeted faster and faster.  
His eyesight was soon recolored as a deep blue hue bled into his peripheral vision. A stinging sensation began to swell around his eyes quickly shutting them to prevent his own bodily fluids from leaking in. The spinning whirlwind of the world around him grew louder.

 

His wings desperately fluttered.

 

It was too late, he was unable to break his fall.

 

His body collided with the ground a sickening thud echoing down the desolate gateway.

 

_**CRACK** _

 

It was the deafening sound of his right shoulder getting crushed beyond repair causing his corresponding wing to spazz in reflex furthering his agony.

Another booming scream was ripped from his dried throat.

The back of Connor's head exploded with blood as it smashed into the side of the column obliterating his right ear cutting off his hearing into nothing more but muffled ringing. The sticky consistency of thick hot blood drenched his freezing skin quickly filtering a pool of blood beneath him. His pair of sublime feathery wings snapped, bent and contorted. His tarnished wings were colored with blood as it seeped through his pearly white quills.

The impact had disoriented him so much that the slightest shift of his bloodied body to roll onto his back sent spurts of insufferable pain to every inch of his body gasps interrupted with hacking. The depraved droid barely had time to recollect his splintered thoughts before he felt a foreign weight strap him down the warm puddle of his blood soaking his uniform.

 

 

 

_"Found you."_

 

 

 

That voice, that same buttery intoxicating voice was whispering right into his crushed ear, articulation so suave, alluring.

 

A split second away from opening his eyes the wondrous windy atmosphere took a deadly defying turn when he heard the slight shift of something scraping the column.

 

Claws.

 

The stranger's claws hovered over Connor's chest til it strayed directly above Connor's tightly shut eyes.

 

"As much as I would love to see those lovely hazel eyes I implore you to keep them shut for now." A chuckle wisped past the other's lips as Connor flinched feeling the claw trace down his cheek creating a thin white line. No blood was drawn.

 

Yet.

 

"Understood?" Voice barely a whisper.

 

Connor didn't have his fortified crimson walls anymore to barricade him from deciding on his own free will, no more pixelated panels dividing him from freedom or preventing him from liberty.

His eyelids twitched, then slowly opened to see a sheeny curved claw a millimeter from his pupil. He instantly froze.

  
Wrong choice. 

 

A large hand came down and wrapped around his throat five fingers each equipped with ravenous claws jabbing into his soft delicate skin the pressure ensnaring his breathes in place blocking any oxygen from getting in or out.

Frail chokes sputtered from Connor's throat the pale coloration faintly morphing into the synthetic under layer as he began to thrash his own hands flying onto the striker's wrists in attempts to pry them off but to no avail. It was like his renewed body from only an hour ago was a cruel manifestation of his mind and he had never healed, he was weaker than before.  
The white aura of his halo blared red.

"Can't even follow one measly command, what a disappointment." the pressure tightened and the voice deepened.

 

 

**_Disappointment._**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_dis·ap·point·ment_

 

 

 

_noun_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  1. sadness or displeasure caused by the nonfulfillment of one's hopes or expectations.




 A slave to exceptions, an underling for eminence by every eye that passed him.

That's all he was, but now? He was free, he was no longer girded by the chains of sanctity, deviancy had actually helped him yet he was deprived of the actuality.

 

 ** _"LIES! LIES, LIES, LIES!"_** With each reiterated of his livid yells they became more anguished, faithless as he felt the rip in reality fade out breaths hindered unable to gain any oxygen making his hazy state slip faster.

At this rate he would be insufficient to continue at all, forever in vain, forever a failure.

 

Another hampering squeeze.

  
"Tch, just as eager as before." The voice growled.

 

"H-HELP!" His shouts were futile slamming his eyes shut again feeling the piercing pain as the foe's claws finally broke skin. A few tears rolled down.

Regardless of his prior belief to no one living here he still cried out as if the world was watching him.  
  
_"HELP! GOD! H-HELP PLEASE!"_   The rasping droid could feel the sensations of pain decreasing numbed by adrenaline, the encroaching wooziness his painkiller.

 

He was nearing the end.

 

"How disappointing that a creature of perfection such as yourself succumbed to the worlds' words, to the universe's spite as it glowers upon you. Who knew perfection could falter at one wrong whim. The pressure of destiny strangled you in its hands before dropping you below, you never stood a chance even if you tried, and look where trying got you Connor, where it took you..."

 

One last suffocating squeeze and the world he used to love was consumed by darkness the sounds of his own strained gasps and attempts of struggle fading out and the serenade of silence fading in.

 

Everything went black.

 

 

 

 

 

_Elijah grinned the glint of his fangs flashing in the crimson light Connor's halo washed them in. His fingers slowly uncurled from the angels throat the faint imprints of his claws marking little crescents leaking fresh blood. Flexing his claws he caught one of the droid's tears and wiped it away._

 

 

 

_"It took you right to me."_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

_❝I'd sell you my soul if only_

 

_I'd give you my heart, if all I got was a heartbreak_

 

_Please save me from hell, because I've got one foot in the grave_

  
_If I made you my_

  
_Devil may cry._ _❞_

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immortals don't play nice.  
> -  
> I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter, remember, heed the warnings, tread carefully as you prowl through the impure~  
> -  
> Kudos/comments and Feedback in general is greatly appreciated.🖤  
> -  
> Chapter Four Release Date:  
> 2/29/19 ❤


	4. Slave to Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴍᴇ ᴀᴡᴀʏ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏɴᴇꜱ ᴡʜᴏ ʟɪᴇ  
> ᴜɴᴄʜᴀɪɴ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇꜱᴇ ꜱʜᴀᴄᴋʟᴇꜱ ʙᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ ɪ ᴅɪᴇ  
> ᴍʏ ᴛᴇᴀʀꜱ ɪ'ᴠᴇ ᴄʀɪᴇᴅ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ꜰɪɴᴀʟʟʏ ᴅʀɪᴇᴅ  
> sᴏ ʙᴀʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴛᴇᴇᴛʜ ᴀɴᴅ ʟᴏᴏᴋ ᴍᴇ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇʏᴇ  
> ᴀꜱ ɪ ꜱᴀʏ ᴛᴏ ɢᴏᴅꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴇᴀᴠᴇɴꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ꜱᴋʏ  
> "ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴄʀᴜᴄɪꜰʏ ᴍᴇ, ᴡʜʏ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛʀʏ?'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYA EVERYONE! Chapter 4 finally! No warning this time.  
> Goodness finally Kamski is here to save the day!
> 
> Or will he...
> 
> I'm a huge sucker for Kamcon by the way, too much even to be considered healthy anymore tbh :')  
> tHUS WHY THIS FIC EXISTS-  
> Honestly though, Kamski has a big role in this! Being the cryptic gentlemen he is! In here you can see the resemblance I try to show with the bible and Elijah's purpose in it. From this chapter on their shall be much more action too! More interaction and all, the first two chapters you guys probably guessed is establishing the origin of Connor blah blah, yeah. Chapter 3, Elijah makes his grand entrance, so next up is communication! Woo~ You'll also note that the following chapters length will vary, just a small thing ^^.  
> Enjoy!

    

   

 

* * *

 

 

 

_❝it kill me?_

 

_I wouldn't be surprised_

 

_It's gonna take me on a ride_

 

_I'll probably lose everything trying to get it, but that's alright_

 

_It won't take me by surprise, no.❞_

 

 

[_Slave for Perfection by_ _The_ _One After None_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lAIwWfAHGM)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_Kamski's Laboratory, 6:21 PM_

 

_"It's odd, he barely fought back, perhaps you deeming him delicate wasn't too far off." He clicked his forked tongue his undivided attention sworn on the resting angel before him who was currently unresponsive, rightfully so after being struck on the skull and almost strangled to oblivion. His claws took a leisured trip down Connor's skin to trail along his wing bone. The wounded droid's wing didn't even twitch when Elijah tapped the most sensitive area, between the metallic quills. A tad discouraging, yet nothing he couldn't handle._

 

 

   The poor thing had rammed right into a towering pillar and fell from over eighty meters after a harsh hit to the head and now Elijah was diligently attempting to treat his shoulder that had been pulverized as well as his wings. The wing and shoulder blade, if not tended to post haste, could bring him prolonged agonizing days of healing. In the worst case scenario render the determined deviant flightless for the rest of eternity which would be more than an unfortunate setback. Yet he wasn't a miracle worker for nothing. Honestly aiding those in need was a strange concept to him despite his renowned title but here he was assisting Heaven's perfected image after a crippling collision. A few rewiring here and a smidgen of detachment there and all would be well. Hopefully.

Hope was something the injured angel would need now after being betrayed, a dreadful feeling really. Never one for speaking openly with the topic of sympathy on his split tongue it was blatant Connor had been hurt in more ways than one from the bloody Heavens above with their righteous words holding nothing but deceit slathered with sweet praises. But what did he know? Heaven wasn't his domain anymore.

  
Squinting eyes filled with scrutiny Chloe's wings gently ruffled together observant of her Master's intense interest, and maybe worry. Worry could be counted as a stretch one shouldn't pull, though if anyone knew what was going on in the crazy construct that was Elijah's brain it was her. Would she confess a bit too much? That was something she definitely shan't speak of.

  
"Or perhaps your strength was a speck too much." She regaled, moving closer to the focused man to slightly peer over at the one he had fetched. Connor indeed looked frail, delicate certainly, dare state far beyond fragile. Though that might be due to his incapacitated state and her riveted mind instantly gathering assumptions. She knew plenty about the divine RKVIII, fated for flourishing greatness, bequeathed with the will of God himself, to expel all evil. It was undoubtedly fascinating to hear of the legendary tales, spreading like wild fire. It ignited the realms with enchanting flames of promise and hope, something long forgotten, buried beneath the layers of the rebellion, pain, and desecration. Chloe had heeded of those stories with great veneration so to see him laying unconscious upon Elijah's table with sticky congealed blood matting his wings and shoulder, face twisted in discomfort, was bizarre. It wasn't off-putting, merely unusual. 

"I hardly believe I'm that strong, I must confess I'm out of shape, the sparse laps in the pool can only strengthen so much." Huffing a chortle Elijah heaved the debilitated droids's heavy-built right wing into the air to achieve a closer examination of the gruesome damage. As he did so his angelic assistant decided to take the brief moment to scan the motionless wings. The weight weighing in at an average 76.1 pounds with numerous lacerations and breakages, the primary feathers indented in a few places. Chloe shook her head dismissively at his side comment continuing to observe attentively as she backed away to him allow more space.

  
"Could you hold his wing and open it for me dear?" He queried eyes parting away from Connor for the first time his stance shifting to the left to offer the sprained wing. Chloe obediently nodded moving forward her hands replacing his. She took two paces back to further unroll the resplendent wings measuring a glorious wingspan of 8.0 meters. Elijah nodded to her to grant a thanks eyes returning back to the task at hand.

As her Master proceeded with his miraculous medical analysis Chloe allowed her gaze to absent-mildly peruse Connor's flawlessly sculpted wings. To her naked beautiful eyes they appeared relatively polished below the assortment of profuse lights, yet as she squinted she noted the faded hue of a once wonderful silver that used to have a wondrous gleam. A gloomy gray shade now tinted those round crafted feathers, the lightest of blue highlights rooted between his secondaries. Seeing as how hidden it was and the original color being so shiny Connor probably had never recognized them before.  
Aside from that the rusty coloration displayed a gradient of monochrome, plundered of pride, dulled by degradation. She shamelessly knew she felt a ping inside her replicated heart drum sadly, each beat singing sympathy. Her eyes retreated from the sorrowful sight as to not lose herself in pointless pitying. 

Both idly stood in the center of the laboratory welcoming the faint buzzing of the machines and sneaking silence, the dimensions of the room measuring to that of a master bedroom you might find in a grand mansion. The backdrop revealed more contraptions, materials, and plenty of monitors that regulated numerous things in case of unforeseen issues. The spotless tiles building the foundation of the lab reflected the screaming brightness to a head-ache inducing degree. While Elijah examined Connor his grayish and burgundy wings that were firmly furled along with his horns were stark and stuck out like a sore thumb in the whiteness, Chloe looking as if she belonged in the bright shower of lights with her palette of blue and white endorsing the background. 

Upon closer inspection it seemed Connor had been one lucky gent that while the shoulder was fractured in multiple places from the impact and encrusted in his hardened thirium it had missed the coracoid by an inch. If his coracoid had taken most of the blow instead then even Elijah Kamski would be stumped on how to proceed. Luckily for him he had avoided that disastrous outcome. Even so that didn't rid of the after effects that surpassed severe.

Leaning away from the pained angel Elijah scooted over to pluck the pair of blue customized gloves resting on the tray next to him and slipped them on with ease.  
With his gloves situated his claws were covered to prevent accidentally clawing anything and making things more unsightly. He retrieved the small scalpel and brought it to Connor's scapula, the glint of stainless steal flashing in the laboratory's array of ceiling lights. Pressing the scalpel into the skin to draw inwards and down it easily triggered the peach pigmentation to warp away and reveal the porcelain beauty that used to be the doll-like layer underneath. Panels upon panels shielded the tender wires for tendons and a myriad of other mechanical apparatuses built beneath. This was the most effective tactic to deactivate the synthetic skin as damage to his expansive over-the-top knowledge was the easiest way to retract it as the entire population of droids would assuredly shy away from deactivating their own skin on command as it was viewed as undignified, excelling embarrassing.  
Whilst no droid technically could feel the bane of pain akin to humans and other specimens it offered the same fashion of breaking when too much brute force is applied which also caused persistent discomfort. Unearthing magnificence, exposing such a vulnerable surface unbeknownst to Connor's maimed mind. In this scenario the unblemished section he prodded was more of an eyesore with the oozing deep blue blood and various cracks splintering the surface. White and peach seeping into each other caked with blood was ghastly enough for him.

"Perhaps my method was a little rough, I merely shoved him down, barely made a dent, he did most of that on his own." He commented with a drained exhale as he stroked the damage.  
  
Elijah meant no ill-will nor did he intend his forceful method of retrieval to be so violent. Undeniably strangulation wasn't the most hospitable tactic to bring someone back to your lovely villa hidden by the Gateway's lineup of columns. Partaking in being a full-time recluse with little to no interactions from other beings in his breathtaking blue eyes it wasn't that bad. Like his previous statement Connor had inflicted most of the bruises on his lonesome **.**

"Elijah come now, you're currently operating on the poor thing with admirable diligence yet you have the bite to subconsciously remark such things." She jabbed back, brows elevating to a judgmental look that converged motherly with a sigh of defeat. "You must concentrate, I believe he requires your full attention." She added on.

Quite literally they had switched roles with the whole proverbial devil and angel on your shoulder whispering enticing words to lure you into making a decision.

She had no hesitance to speak her mind on how childish the devilish man could be at times with his sly bemused side comments. Admittedly it was her main source of entertainment in their downtime so she wouldn't change it for the world (as exclusive as it was to her).

"I'm doing my best dear, I'm fairly focused and am doing what is needed with ease." He replied tone proud with certainty.  
He began to internally formulate the safest way to approach the procedure placing the scalpel back down onto the metal try with the softest  _clink_. With the deactivated section uncovered he pursued his lips as his tail flicked.

"Now if I were you, of course who would want to be.." Chloe started with a courteous tone following up with a playful smirk at the small poke at his bottomless ego. "I would first detach the wings from the shoulder to care for it separately and so it's not in the way."

Elijah mused at her wording. "And so your hands don't fall off?" He jested motioning at her delicate hands clutching the wing that she had been suspending for five minutes.  
  
"That as well." She admitted. "Once the wing is disconnected I'd look for the pieces of the skin to see if any can be recovered and reactivated." Eyes trailing to Connor's shoulder she smiled to herself. "It seems that is the best method to begin with. Now for the wings-"

"I should search for the feathers that are the most damaged and take those out. Once out I will clean each one individually and determine if any need to be patched up any further as tedious as that sounds. If Lady Luck pays us a visit I won't need to.  
As soon as that's done I'll find the broken ones and replace those, after that I can reattach them all at once. After all that I'll give him one more look-over to see if anything else was injured and then we can finally wake our little angel up." He finished giving a challenging gaze, tail swaying to and fro.

 

 

 

 

 

_"I couldn't have said it better myself." She praised, nodding encouragingly as she departed._

_With that the Elijah Kamski began._

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_❝And when I want it that bad, yeah_

  
_I forget about everything_

  
_I leave it all behind_

  
_If I could just get it right, mhmm_

  
_When the stars align.❞_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

????????????????? 

 

_Everything was black, pitch black._

_The void, oblivion maybe? He was exiled from Heaven, he had never given Hell a second glance nor seen it, Earth was the closest he ever felt to Heaven after what had occurred...so where was he? Was it possible for him to not be revived because Heaven banished him? It was true that Heaven were the ones responsible for re-summoning him, so did this mean he wouldn't return? This was the first time he had been..defeated.  
It was impossible for him to die though, he was immortal, besides, he was never truly alive, he could be brought back with a simple beckon, his soul had to be transferred to a new but all the same body and the world's unfairness would resume._

     Ergo, why wasn't he reactivating? He _couldn't_ be dead.

Mortality confused him to a baffling extent, knowing that the impending day of doom would hit you without warning? He understood the factor of living your life to the fullest or however you please, every being should do that no matter what. (Excluding morals, that was another contradictory can of writhing worms he didn't want to open).  
Still, living a life that was so ephemeral? And accepting it? It was conflicting to him, mortals decisions tended to be arbitrary fated.

When deviants disappointingly deviated they embraced morals, the right and wrong, in fact that was the first element to trigger deviancy, so once they understood it they utilized in their every lives.

Connor had yet to learn the ropes and being placed in an abyss wasn't teaching him anything expect how uneventful it could be. Sighing Connor felt completely useless, there was no way for him to predict when he would be awakened.

When Connor's body was elsewhere in the living world his conscious luxuriated in Heaven accompanied with Amanda. This included visiting and check-ins allowing him to mull over the memories he had gained, a way to review his accomplishments.  
Feeling like it was centuries ago he presumed this was probably where he went from now on when he departed from Earth, into a rift in time.  
No blooming flowers thirsty for water, no garden fence catering the vines that tangled high, no lively bushes with sprouting roses, no swishing waters mirroring back his wavy reflection, no ornate bridges connecting the sections to break off into stone pathways, nothing.  
If this indeed was where he was going to reside after parting then it was quite the anti-climatic ending, even with that ritualistic location set in stone having so many...possessive moments, he preferred it much more. He could practically construct Amanda in front of him, could hear her wishing him well, encouraging him with grateful praises, the time they had taken a short but serene sail on the lake, how she plucked the rose in her hands and examined it following her commends **.**  
  
  
But she wasn't.  
  
She wasn't here with him strolling in the rain as he sheltered them both with the gray umbrella while discussing, or when he had wearily approached her in the blistering snow to inquire further about the deviants, about Heaven's true intentions, the effect it had below, and how each question pushed the conversation to a more hostile tone before ending in a one sinister straightforward command.

 

 

  
  
_"Find the deviants, or there will be chaos. This is your last chance Connor."_

 

 

Those were the last words and sighting of Amanda the Deity.

His reminiscing faded away.

 

  
Then the startling memory of a suffocating pressure trapping his flailing body to the snowy terrain with a vice-like grip stifling his squeals flashed into the nothingness. It came _fast_ and without warning.  
The memory replayed before his eyes, a twisted film reel with burns and scratches representing the helplessness he had actually  _felt_.  
He remembered the voice murmuring into his ears, beguiling his auditory senses and setting them into overdrive, he recalled the dancing claws on the column tip-tapping over his chest. They grazed further and further until they hovered an inch away from _"those lovely hazel eyes."_ How the voice instructed him to keep them shut _"for n_ ow". How his shivering body beneath urged him to disobey for the first time in his existence and when he did how he was promptly punished. He saw his eyes slowly fluttered open to be greeted with a greedy curved claw glaring down. The color was black, honed and craving for blood, and how five others joined jabbing into his brittle skin sinking deep to stab through when the large harrowing hand snaked around his throat. And what was a bad memory without graphic sound?  
What came next was Connor's own exasperated suffocating sputters, body convulsing as his petite hands flew to the others, scratching, _clawing_ , trying to yank them off. Vividly remembering the attempts failing and his drained body stilling, squeals silenced as he went limp.

 

Just another failed attempt.

 

It was an unnerving sight for his eyes alone, wide and scared as the events crudely concluded. The lifeless vacant space he was temporarily in began to feel like there was no oxygen, sucked away by stunned surprise. Whilst Connor didn't require fresh air to breathe his synthetic lungs begged for it. The sensation of dryness glazed his throat.  
This trivial memory was only one among a billion others considering his imperishable existence, downloaded to play over and over. The Heavens devoted droids featured a memory card to harbor their memories, it was just another mandatory component to transfer, no demigod or archangel would be so impertinent to pry into one's memory without permission unless necessary.  
  
Expect his 'death' with glitches chipping the metaphorical corners was now uploaded for the one's who resurrected him to see if they were so rude to do so.  
  
And he swore to everything sinful that there was something off about this..darkness..but somehow, eerily familiar. A type of haunting familiarity even with his new final destination being literally nothing.

 

With bad grace diverting his mind Connor prayed that he wouldn't have to endure this much longer and shushed his mind.

 

 

  
  
  
  
_Yet little did the RKVIII know between his resting thoughts a rude awakening was yet to come when Elijah Kamski reactivated him._

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

  _Kamski's Laboratory, 9:42 PM_

 

_Connor's sedated body reactivated a loud respire thrown from his throat, eyes twitching as his halo blinked blue. His entire wiring, systems and programming immediately yawned as the whirs deep inside instantaneously droned. His internal fans activated along with every other feature and component that contrived him restarted._

 

_....................._

 

  
  
_**SYSTEMS REBOOTING....**_

  
  
_**THIRIUM SUPPLY 100%**_

  
  
**BIOCOMPONETS: INTACT**

 

_**DAMAGE: 0%** _

 

_**FANS: ACTIVATED** _

 

_**STRESS LEVELS: 24%** _

 

_**TROUBLESHOOTING....** _

 

 _**0 ISSUES**_ **_DETECTED_ **

****

 

**_....................._ **

 

 

   It took a swift and painless 55.09 seconds to fully rouse the groggy angel out of his short 'slumber' his stiff body slowly convalescing **.**  
  
  
Wait, painless? 0 Issues detected? Damage 0%?

 

  
Having no time to evaluate his troubled thoughts he reopened his eyes. As soon as he did a mass of blinding white lights rained down assaulting his hazy eyesight as it adjusted, pupils dilating. Was that Heavens light? He had to blink furiously to block out the bleeding specks of swirling colors blotching his barely recognized surroundings. Once the blinding dots faded it sadly revealed that no, it wasn't Heaven's renowned light filtering through to welcome him back. His HUD loaded in presenting the current time, temperature, and location.

 

 

**_....................._ **

  
**_Time: 9:42 PM_ **

  
**_Tempature: 69% Fahrenheit_**  
  
  
**Location: ????**

 

**_....................._ **

 

  
  
  
Well, tried to.  
Pray tell, where in the world was he? His processors were unable to determine where he specifically laid. A trio of beaming lights, cut-off corners of the environment with enhanced lighting, this certainly wasn't the gateway anymore. Was his programming positive it wasn't glitching out? Perhaps a new bothersome bug, wouldn't that be nice? So charitable to mess up his already problematic processors further because of his undesired deviancy.

Well there was no time like the present, the past he had abandoned and despised and the future was unpredictable. It was now or never to finally rise up, wherever he was it couldn't be worse than Hell. At least there wasn't the fleeting flakes of the snowstorm or the constant uneasiness hounding him. Connor rose up- well, tried, because the thing that stopped him dead in his tracks was the prominent pleasantness he felt.

Connor wearily side glanced his right shoulder that  _had_ been crushed, to see it completely healed.  
  
That meant...

He carefully unfurled his wings, flexed them, then gingerly flapped. A few things in the area shifted from the slight breeze sent.

The revelation came as fast as the blizzard and his previous flashbacks. He wasn't in pain anymore, he wasn't 'dead', and he had been brought back by someone else who had healed him. The Lords didn't help him this time, they didn't even try. Completely ignored his incident, disregarded like the deviant he _was._  
He resumed straightening up, wings ruffling together the faint friction making a low scraping noise that reverberated around the room. He felt a particle of joy spark within his aching thirium pump.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

joy

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_noun_

 

 

 

 

  1. 1.

a feeling of great pleasure and happiness.




 

 

 

 

Thank the Heav-

 

 

Ah, never mind.

 

 

 

 

"Good morning Connor." An unfamiliar voice suddenly greeted, tone rich with kindness and sympathy unlike the one that had unceremoniously whispered into his ear.

  
Connor promptly flinched.

 

**_^ STRESS ^_ **

 

**_26%_ **

 

 

 

It was feminine, so he presumed they were a she. It was reassuring to a small extent that her greeting was welcoming. It rested his racked systems, processors cooling themselves down simultaneously. He craned his neck upwards to begin searching for the voice's origin.  
He shortly discovered who had addressed him when he scanned over the left corner.

 

  
  
  
_**↓ STRESS ↓** _

 

  
  
_**23%** _

 

 

 

  
A gorgeous angel stood a far. Her synthetic hair was a blonde tinge throughout with no inconsistent colors to be seen. Her locks displayed a complimentary soft texture that anyone would have trouble resisting dragging their fingers through.  
It was bundled in a tight ponytail with not a single strand misplaced. It extended past the back of her neck to sleep on her right shoulder. She outfitted a blue dress that was slim against her sylphlike figure, flattering her skin to every inch. It emphasized her light hair and skin to a favorable scale.  
He didn't dare disregard those fluffy wings resting on her back. The purest white he had ever seen, innocence incarnate. He was unable to see the quills since her wings were folded but it didn't make them any less lovely when he did.  
Connor couldn't miss those eyes either, they were blue like the skies designing the world above, populated with drifting clouds just below God's land. Her pupils were round with sympathy, gifted with geniality, understanding. The last feature to complete the winged woman was the halo hanging above her head kindling the common blue glow. Just like him.

"It isn't morning though, it's 9:42 PM." He nonchalantly replied the statement lacking any evident emotions despite many buzzing within. There was no denying that she looked amiable but over thousands of treacherous times he learned from the universe first hand that none could be judged solely on appearance, the nicest of beings could be the embodiment of evil ready to ravage the world. Patience and vigilance rescued him from a plethora of situations so that's what he was currently relying on. All too often rash decisions were spewed out from uneducated mouths and actions that drag the unlucky user into deeper trouble.  
  
  
"My mistake." Chloe took no offense to Connor's deadpan reply passed as a correction, she thought it was quite adorable for him to still act like an emotionless warrior barreling through the skies, shooting down his targets with unrivaled proficiency, when he wasn't anymore. He could still very well do that, but his past aggression was now altered significantly. She was informed of his past and his recently established deviancy, both were. Frankly feigning his impassive state was unneeded. She understood that he wanted to build a new wall for himself after his coding crumbled to evade anymore issues. Nevertheless she would pry those down in time in the gentlest way possible.

 

Before anymore awkward silence drowned the duo he timidly inquired his first question.

"Where am I?"

  
"You're in my Master's laboratory." Her answer didn't miss a beat, stepping two small paces closer that were timed flawlessly to prevent a unpleasant reaction and instead imply that she meant no harm. If Connor's thoughts about her looks were stated aloud she would have to agree, she looked incredibly innocent, so much that one could say she "wouldn't hurt a fly."  
  
"Your Master's laboratory?" As if repeating it to himself would give him the future answers for his urgent questions.  
  
"Are you the one who fixed and reactivated me? I remember.."

Hesitance trapped his words prohibiting them from leaving his tongue, balancing them at the tip.

Chloe blinked in understatement heeding the hesitance.

"You do not need to tell me. I am not the one who fixed you, my Master did."

Connor swallowed his sentence glancing to the floor. The tiles had the same color as everything else mirroring back the collection of lights.  
Whoever this 'Master' was Connor felt eerily nervous about them. They were generous enough to mend him, but did that defeat his paranoia of the who and why? Not particularity.

Chloe became reluctant to proceed with another step, yet no risk no reward (which was easing his fears). Approaching further the same carefulness in her stride she closed the mini gap between them now standing a foot away.

Connor didn't back up as she closed in, his systems soothed, prior rage evaporated, but confusion remaining.

His eye contact leveled with Chloe's as she entered his proximity.  
  
"What is your name?"

 

The ambiance of stirring contraptions hummed.

 

"I'm Chloe."

It was comforting that she was an angel just like him and not some rogue deviant who had snatched him up.

To an extent he felt safe.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

safe

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_adjective_

 

  1. 1.

protected from or not exposed to danger or risk; not likely to be harmed or lost.




 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

His time stranded in the Gateway with no damn directions leaving him to limp aimlessly until he found where the voice was originating from was over.

Now he was situated in a stranger's laboratory having an unnamed angel speaking to him with hospitality lifting her every word and this mysterious master that had yet to introduce themselves. An odd string of events tugging his lifeless body across the realms, his hands grappling to it as if it was his tangible lifeline. It strung him to his revered reputation, marking him with thin imprints of intelligence. But before he could reach the end of that string _they_ snipped it in half with blades of betrayal.

  
"So..who is your master?" Connor finally asked his eyes drifting towards her halo.

  
Chloe's lips parted but calmly shut when she heard the bumps and footfalls of the one they were speaking of entering.

"Speak of the devil." Chloe parted from Connor's vicinity chuckling to herself.

Connor's attention pinpointed the newcomer's arrival sensing an underlying disturbance rise. An obscurity floating amid the air, hexing the room in something exotic. The moment his footsteps halted and Connor caught a full look of him his heart rate increased.

 

 

 

 

**_^ STRESS ^_ **

****

 

 

**_35%_ **

 

****

 

The first thing he identified when his eyes tilted down was the man's claws. Those were the exact glossy black daggers featured on the large hands he had gotten a terrifying close look at, that had choked him.

Throughout this hellish venture he was unsure about every little thing, but this? _This_ he was sure of.

Everything else was disregarded for a split second until Connor's hazel optics wandered.  
The devilish man had dashing smoky wings decorated with dark prominent traces of burgundy flushing the edges, unlike any he had beheld before. They were simplistic but at the same time eccentric, feathers preened bettering the hues. He wore a silky robe, colors corresponding with his wings, dark, abstract gray shapes sewn. Next his eyes traveled up to regard the black horns among his head, approximately 16 inches from what he could gather, matching the color of his claws. The pair curved down marginally, the right wearing a black...halo? Ring? It was dripping, but the droplet was suspended. He caught a good gander at his black tipped-tail swaying from side to side.  
The glimpses of his skin were _unbelievably_ pale, ghostly toned face giving him an otherworldly complexion, his presumably long hair cocooned in a bun, the color as dark as Hell's depths. Similar to a vampire, but far from it.

Connor froze in place when their eyes connected, the cerulean optics staring back at him he believed could kill, solidifying him into an unbreakable block of ice.

 

 

 

_**HE** was the one attacked him_

  
_**HE** was the one who had defeated him._

  
_**HE** was the one who had brought him here._

  
_**HE** was the one who had healed him._

 

_**HE** was the one who had reactivated him._

 

 

 

_**^ STRESS ^** _

 

 

_**40%** _

 

 

  
  
Elijah's hands swayed at his hips to fold behind his back seeing his special guest's fear, posture straightening to gaze back at him providing as much comfort as his icy eyes could muster.  
  
Chloe discerned his stress levels skyrocketing and intense shivers spiking up his spine to wreck him all over again, mouth motionless, eyes empty, breathes soundless.  
  
  
She couldn't act, shouldn't, but she did anyway.

"..He's still shaken from earlier sir, perhaps he needs more time?" It was worth a shot to suggest a bit more time to allow Connor to recollect his trembling thoughts, again, both fully aware of the viciousness of the realms and how it had slaughtered his spirits and confidence.

Elijah's stone-cold eyes narrowed at the other's fearful display, frozen to the core he had refilled, wings clutched close, trembles everywhere. This was the exact reaction he was afra-....concerned of. Kamski had emotions but he was no lord of them, no tamer of troubles, this was the best he could to do, while Chloe was his assistance she was also the kinder soul in the household. Elijah's eyes alone already created a case of ice to envelope him, he couldn't wait to see his expression when his voice was identified.  
  
"Perhaps." Was all he had to say, not too loud, not too soft, volume just enough for both pairs of ears to hear.

 

 

 

  
  
**_^ STRESS ^_ **

 

**_55%_ **

 

 

 

 

As predicted Connor immediately acted on his panic by gripping the metal table he sat on fingers grasping the surface that dug into the edge in a death-grip, gulps audible as they slowly slipped down his throat.  

Chloe's regulator thrummed rhythmic beats in her chest, squeezing itself at Connor's terror. She had been created by the brilliant hands of Elijah himself, she knew this man inside and out, what festered inside that ungodly complex head, what his true objectives were. He had no coding chaining him to obedience, no programmings depriving him that drove him deviant, he was a good man but the way he behaved, his demonic demeanor, retained the assumptions of a cruel heartless creature. His complexion was off-putting enough, voice savory but sinful, horns sharpened and long, claws shining, tail twitching, anyone would be intimidated no matter how much he said he intended no harm. Plus his brutal method of fetching didn't aid in his favor of proving he was passive.

 

"I believe I owe you an apology Connor for my previous,"

 

A clear pause.

 

"- aggressive actions. I did not intend to hurt or spook you as much as I did, I rarely am visited or keep company around here, my interaction skills isn't as it should be, it was improper of me."

Chloe was undoubtedly surprised that he had apologized, although it was owed, his egotistical ways would never allow him to do anything remorseful, _very_ out of character for him.

Maybe in his own way he was deviating Chloe internally pondered.

Connor remained speechless, any attempts of sentences he devoured down unintentionally, vocals faltering unable to construct any words.

Elijah gave a discouraged sigh. In a way Connor had also vanquished Elijah. Even though the previous deviant hunter had recently gotten a spoonful of his own medicine and barely swallowed it it was already exhausting to Elijah. In addition to all that repairing he preformed he was thoroughly spent.

"Connor, would you like more time?" Chloe prompted once more hoping her naturally serene cadence would soothe him.

Connor reengaged with reality at those words his own at last releasing his reluctance.

 

 

 

_**↓ STRESS ↓** _

 

_**49%** _

 

  
"No, ..I-i'm sorry I was...I was just-"

"Scared?" Elijah dared to finish, gaze softening a fraction as Connor rivaled his stare that also softened. Finally some understatement passed through their eyes, Chloe's pair happily observing the comforting exchange.

"That's understandable, everything is new, your journey, these bedeviling emotions cursing your being and divine essence, yet fretting over them and denying will do you no good, you will be able to accept and control them in time." Elijah continued, position safely remaining still to not elicit anymore fear.   
  
Connor's tensed shoulders loosened, his halo whirling in a blur of blue and yellow a mesh of befuddlement. The two shining colors tangled together, intermingling, dancing, until blue finally prevailed.

 

 

**_↓ STRESS ↓_ **

 

 

**_46%_ **

 

 

"You may ask me whatever you desire."

 

The word rolling off his tongue like gooey delectable honey dribbling down his chin.

  
Elijah knew endless amounts of knowledge, brain compacted with indomitable intelligence, many, many morals, paramount principles, and most importantly, answers.

That was what the fallen droid came for no?

"Y-you're the one who healed me?" Connor had to ask again.

Not exactly what Elijah was expecting, but it was his first burning question. Similar to Chloe's quickness he didn't miss a beat.

 

"Correct, you can move your wings yes?" His austere expression softened more.

Connor swayed his wings from side to side, lifting them up, to unfurl. Connor turned his head to take a gaze at the patched-up wings.

Spotless, shiny, shimmering, mechanical feathers adjusted comfortably, the previous splinters and fractures splitting his secondaries gone, vanished like nothing had ever happened.

 

Ever since they had wilted from the words of hate he couldn't bare to look at them in fear of feeling the guiltiness guzzle him alive.

 

But for once, they looked..

... _beautiful_.   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

beau·ti·ful

_adjective_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  1. pleasing the senses or mind aesthetically.




 

 

 

 

 

 

_It was a miracle!_

  
  
  Elijah had to smile at Connor's fascination, lips outlining a pleased smirk. A reinvented droid he was. Prominence controlled him for far too long, the Heavens _used_ him, they never thought of him as anything worthy. All he was to them was a slave for perfection. He only received good wishes because they knew it would fuel him, they needed his unconditional trust and loyalty and they knew had to get it. They knew he was the most quintessential of his kindred from the start and would complete every mission initiated, and if he didn't, slightly crueler words would set him right, would slowly input the fear of failure in his systems. Not only was his fate planned but it was the Lord's who blueprinted it. It was only fair for Connor to realize he still had notability within him.

That he was still worthy, divine, and holy, that nothing had really changed, only Heaven's viewpoint, and that he shouldn't allow it to damage him as much as it has.

"Why did you heal me?" Connor tried him damnedest to sound assertive but it broke halfway through two last words becoming shaky.

"Would you rather I didn't?"

Answering a question with a question.

Infuriating? Most definitely.

 

"I-..." His uncertain start echoed away, fizzling just like his fleeting comprehension of actuality.

 

"Who are you?" Connor resumed halo commencing a bright crimson.

 

There was the question Kamski was hoping for.

 

"That will come in time as well."

  
Chloe sighed at her master's mind games knowing he'd go on for hours with his cryptic approach, so she knew it was her cue to nudge them both along or else Connor would receive a sour impression in no time from him speaking in mysteries, tongue full of enigmatic ideas. 

"Sir, maybe you'd like to talk about this somewhere else? Somewhere warmer? It is a tad chilly in here." She knew what she was doing and so did he. She couldn't feel the cold nor could Connor, but it wasn't about that. She was offering to continue this in the pool area situated in the heart of the mansion. Activity in there was daily and like Elijah's comment it didn't fortify his strength as much as he would like. They would escape the lab's fizzing noises and be given more room.

Connor eyes swapped from Chloe to Elijah in evident confusion as Elijah caught right on giving a ginger nod.

"Of course, apologies for not mentioning it earlier, come follow me." Kamski turned away with Chloe following after flashing him a reassuring smile before she exited.

Connor steadily slipped off the operation table placing his wobbly legs down and slowly standing. Feelings, sensations, two entirely different things he knew little about, mingled together when he stepped forward. It sent waves of... something, through his ankles. A vibration of some sort? Tingling in his rigid tubes for bones. He still wore his uniform, everything was so strange, yet at the same time..it felt so natural, like it belonged in a sense the Connor had yet to decipher.

 

 

_Connor acquiesced, 'heartbeat' thundering and stress levels lowering to a safe 10%. This was his chance, this was his actual chance to be informed of what in the Hades was happening, the why, the who, the when, the everything. The duo were already outside awaiting his requested presence side by side. He can't mess this up, no, he wouldn't. This was **it.** Connor headed right out the door with reborn hope flaring in his chest, embers of excitement cracking directly from his core. As soon as his shoes left the laboratory and crossed into the halls the forgotten notification beeped in._

 

 

 

 

 

 _**MISSION:**_   _ **FIND HIM** _

 

_**ACCOMPLISHED** _

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

__

_❝I'ma slave to my need for perfection_

_  
They say it can not be attained_

 

_But don't tease me like that_

_  
I'm like a child and if I can't get what I want._ _❞_

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lookie he alive  
> -
> 
> Did you like it? Did it hook you in? Tell me! Kudos/comments and Feedback in general is greatly appreciated.🖤
> 
> -
> 
> Chapter Five Release Date:  
> 3/16/19 ❤


	5. Shots of the Forsaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ʟᴏᴀᴅ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʙʟᴀꜱᴘʜᴇᴍᴏᴜꜱ ʙᴜʟʟᴇᴛꜱ ᴏɴᴇ ʙʏ ᴏɴᴇ  
> ɴᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡɪᴇʟᴅ ꜱᴜᴄʜ ᴀ ꜱɪɴꜰᴜʟ ᴡᴇᴀᴘᴏɴ ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ʏᴏᴜ'ᴠᴇ ᴡᴏɴ?  
> ᴡʜᴇɴ ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴇᴀʀ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴏᴜɴᴅꜱ ᴏꜰ ʙʟᴏᴏᴅꜱʜᴇᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ʀᴜɴ  
> ꜱᴏ ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪ ᴡʜɪꜱᴘᴇʀ ɪɴᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴇᴀʀ ᴀɴᴅ ꜱᴀʏ "ɪᴛ'ꜱ ᴀʟʀᴇᴀᴅʏ ʙᴇɢᴜɴ"  
> ʏᴏᴜ'ʟʟ ꜱʜᴏᴏᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɢᴜɴ ᴀɴᴅ ꜰɪɴᴀʟʟʏ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴜɴᴅᴏɴᴇ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️WARNING: GUNS  
> -  
> HELLO CHILDREN AND WELCOME BACK TO KAMSKI BEING UNBEARABLY CRYPTIC, CHLOE BEING DONE WITH HIS SHIT AND CONNOR STILL BEING RELATIVELY CONFUSED  
> I mean-  
> AYY LOOKIE CHAPTER 5 IS HERE! Finally amiwrite hahahh deaDLINES HAHAHAH LIFE-  
> wheezes. this chapter has some tHICK tension. Thicker than an alligators skin.  
> don't count on that actually-  
> ANYWAY FINALLY THERE'S An EVENT THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED IN THE GAME AND ISN'T ALTERED AIN'T THAT SWELL?  
> YEP! WOOOP- please be proud of me :')  
> -  
> ENJOY~!

 

 

 

 

 

>  

* * *

 

 

 

  

_❝My secrets  
  
  
You knowin the worst  
  
  
Ya bullets loaded to hurt  
  
  
My weakness  
  
  
You fire your shots  
  
  
All of the ammo you got❞_

 

 

  
  
  
[ _Keep Shooting by Alter_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6n8mrJPk_E8)

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
  
_Kamski's Mansion, 9:48 PM  
_  
  
  
_Six pair of leisured footsteps resonated down the marvelous mansion's halls the emptiness magnifying the echoes from their shoes. Their direction was set straight ahead. The trio marched forward without a word the tension as thick as Elijah's skin, air clogged with the lasting discomfiture from earlier introductions. Kamski was in the front taking the lead his posture refined, hands clasped behind his back like before, cold calculating eyes focused dead ahead with his tail flicking to the side. Chloe quietly trooped behind her Master her smaller but just as proficient hands held in front her the left over the right. Connor shadowed last yet he was hardly as composed as his hosts._

  
  
  His roving glances flew from corner to corner, end to end with anxious blue blinks of his halo. The hallways followed the flashy pattern of being overly lit with excessive amounts of ceiling lights with scarcely any shadows passing through the chasmic corridors. He also came to notice that no pictures nor decorations bejeweled the blank slates for walls that expanded for what felt like evermore. Swimming through a ravine of riches, the waters of wealth that channeled through the collection of rooms having treasures behind every door. Chests of things he had never seen before nor will. Not a soul could ever earn the privilege to see such grandiosity. Not unless Elijah himself granted so, but come now, he had already been so benevolent, he could only be so princely for so long until he'd have to rise his facade again to prevent those getting too close. Who'd want to befriend a horned man anyway? He knew the looks of fear. It was an unhealthy and detrimental habit without question, though limited to brisk interactions it was something that was openly wielded, no one had the audacity to protest against his reclusive ways. All expect one very motherly figure Chloe. If anything she was eyeing the male suspiciously to determine what other sibylline things were whirling inside that head.  
  
Connor on the other claw was loitering with his mystification of what was happening and what the duo had planned for him. It wouldn't be anything too bad would it? Bad was an understatement with everything else happening so why fret? Oh right, because fretting was all he knew how to do at this perplexing point. He had challenged the universe after his newfangled deviancy. It turned out _having_ emotions instead of _observing_ them was something he shouldn't have underestimated. A human phrase that explained this flawlessly was "easier said than done" if he recalled correctly, and he did. His boundless intelligence didn't decrease just because of this blameworthy deviancy. It was merely hindered since emotions kept intervening. He never had to learn things, people were educated by him, not the other way around. No one "turned the tables" on him.  
  
But here he was sitting on the end.  
  
"I suppose you're wondering what is to come Connor." Elijah's voice rang in snapping him out of his rigorous pondering. He hadn't even noticed he was staring directly at Chloe's wings the entire time which was fairly inappropriate. Wings were to stay folded at all times and to be used only when necessary, they were also a attribute one should consistently care for, formal etiquette and all. In a way to the divine it was like staring at someone's derrière so to be staring at them was more or less unmannerly. As such his eyes quickly fell away to stare at the tiles instead as each rolled past their pace remaining the same timid tempo. How silly of him to be staring of all things.

Not a peep came from his throat that felt like it was closing until he was addressed.  
  
"Yes, that would be beneficial." He had to agree for now because speechlessness consumed his vocal cords afterwards vibrating to only deliver nervous noises.  
  
Due to Chloe being the complete opposite of her Master, another mortal phrase to apply, "opposites attracts", she knew what to do to mollify his tension and insufferable silence.  
  
"We're simply heading to the pool to talk more, it'll be much better, the laboratory always has that odd humming noise from the machines, plus the swimming area is far dimmer than everywhere else. Elijah despite his dark tastes likes to keep things bright, it can be disorienting at first but I'm sure you'll get used to it. The noise of trickling water is also very soothing, it is a resourceful sound to listen to when one is anxious."  
  
Connor only nodded his gaze rising back up assuming Chloe finished what Elijah was going to say. He tried to build a sentence that wouldn't flop as soon as it slipped past his lips but like most things, it failed. His lips were actually quite sore from him subconsciously gnawing on them, fingers fidgeting with the collar of Heaven's gifted jacket. It was still pristine, tie settled around his neck in place, white button-up shirt nice as ever and the jacket itself comfortably hugging his body without a crease to be seen. His outward appearance was never messy and he wasn't going to change that now, though fiddling around with it he couldn't help, the lack of his coin he occasionally rolled across his fingers or flicked left him to toy with his clothes.

  
What Connor was sightless to was that he was still the same. Yes he had emotions, yes he was _scared_ , yes he was no longer the Deviant Slayer, but no, he wasn't a failure. Kamski was here to prove that, to make that as crystal clear as non-humanely possible.  
  
"You are the one that spoke to me in the gateway sir, may I ask how you did that?" Connor awkwardly inquired. He wasn't certain that he would answer it seeing as Elijah had stated that _he_ would answer Connor's questions, queries about himself was a unforeseeable story that Connor was hesitant to turn the page on. Plausibly like everyone else Connor received a very distinct impression of the being who had healed him. Elijah's tongue that he rarely held was loaded with obscurity ready to fire. So far he had attacked him, repaired, then invited him in. What was this man's definition of manners? Hospitality? Was he that absent of socializing that he didn't even realize it or consider? Or did he just not care?  
  
"Hm." For once Elijah was debating whether to answer or not, but he had made a vow to give an answer to any question the droid prompted. Thus he continued.  
  
"Have you ever spoken to other droids wirelessly?" Again with the question on question, this time leaving out the condescending playfulness to replace it with genuine curiosity. It was true as day that androids were equipped with said ability providing them to communicate to each other without to open their mouths that were usually sewn shut, an experience exclusive to them alone. A mortal's equivalent to telepathy that was only fiction.  
  
Connor instantly began to rethink. He was unfamiliar with it and the word didn't strike him as anything familiar. Wirelessly? What in the five realms was that? Like, a wire but not a wire? He didn't require wires, he was sculpted from them and could be easily attached, so, yes? Addled his halo exhibited the innocent confusion as he gazed up.  
  
"I take that as a no." He noted before continuing on without returning the glance that Connor had spared.  
  
"But there is your answer, I did it wirelessly. A wondrous feature I tell you, far easier to get things across, it puts aside all that unsavory asceticism."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

as·cet·i·cism

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_noun_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  1. severe self-discipline and avoidance of all forms of indulgence, typically for religious reasons.




 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
Connor was hardly processing yet the intriguing aspects that was compacted in that very savory tone enticed him enough for him to seek more indulgence. A decent play on his conscious that was more worn out than him.  
  
"Wirelessly... was I always able to do that? How did you know?" Questions pivoting towards the demonic creature in front to swerve back, he prayed he wasn't being disrespectful or breaching nosiness. If he could instruct him on how to do it Connor doubted little that he would be able to accomplish it and crown it as his own in a matter of hours. With his presumptions Elijah would've corrected him that I'd take a fleeting minute depending on Connor's pace, maybe thirty with the holy allegiance of his brilliancy and programming.  
  
"Indeed, ever since you were created you had that secretive feature at your fingertips, it seems Heaven didn't provide you with any missions to utilize it so there was no indication that you even had it, what a shame, would've been quite a surprise." A surprise for Connor and the possible deviant fleeing from him.  
  
"Perhaps Chloe could show you sometime." His internal processors were required to thoroughly dissect all this new information. How interesting.. a way to freely but discretely communicate with his own kindred without interruption. It would indeed have apt advantages.  
  
Then a small annotation sprouted into his head. It was droid exclusive..then how in the Realms did this devilish creature manage to access it? He didn't want to be unnecessarily presumptuous yet this creature didn't look pure in the slightest so to dub him divine or anything similar was an uneducated guess conjectured by his own mind. Sure this...beast had wings but no droid had antlers or horns-like additives obtruding from their heads. Not to mention the one ring on his left horn, there was no way that was a halo. Claws unsheathed to skin those alive who trespassed to nothing but bones their bare skulls beneath their skin half-shredded, their terrified expressions somewhat recognizable. Mouth hanging upon from the hinge of their jaw that had been gashed open, eyes staring into oblivion. Connor was plenty impure in his own cursed context though broadcasting that to anyone's ears would disdain him, make him vulnerable to decrying declares and berating. It would never alter the fact he was still a droid, something planed, devised, and brought into the unforgiving world.  
  
  
So how could he use it?  
  
  
Adding that pleading question to his list he recommenced. "Thank you, I would like that."  
  
  
  
Before Connor could say anything else their direction shifted a smidgen to be presented with an automatic door as it parted from the door frame with one smooth motion permitting the three inside.

 

 

 

_They finally arrived in the mentioned swimming area._

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

_Broke_

  
_Hang me with your lies_

  
_Noose will make you choke_

  
_Smoke_

  
_Just to hide the truth_

 

_Wanna keep me close_

  
_So_

  
_Making up excuse_

  
_Just to stay afloat_

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  _Kamski's Mansion, 9:50 PM_

 

 _Dear goodness how it was so exquisite in such a modernly modest way. The swift_ _second upon entry Connor was greeted with a massive abstract painting mounted upon the smooth spotless wall adjacent from him. It was splashed with overlapping faded colors of red, blue, pink, purple, and black with hidden traces of silvers and gold engraved._

 

 

   Upon the surfeit of olden streaks a distinguishable line-art could be discerned. The over-sized canvas showcasing the conceptual ideas brushed upon it was identified as a face. The limitations of a tangible slate for one's artistic drive only offered so much usage. Connor could still spy the lips traced in gray with blue inking onto them, nose made up of a magenta that lost its former saturation. The eyes above had no pupils, a mix of light blue and gray shading them in instead. Little could recognize who was in the illustrative paint strokes.

  
Sadly those who desired an identification of the one who was painted would never be enlightened as the one who drew the masterpiece had long passed.

 

 

  
  
_Carl Manfred.  
_

 

 

 

A famed painter specializing in creating stellar paintings, a human no less. A human with such greatness that the world never heeded of as it was already gorged on greed and juiced with judgement, critics and raging artists flocking to the creations of Carl Manfred to bathe him in money that the elder truly wished he could refuse. Among the artists there were those who sipped their significance, popularity polluting their heads before they no longer cared for the element of beauty on a freshly portrayed piece but instead the income of those worshiping their talent. It was a dishonor to only acknowledge the large amounts of riches they would gain. Elijah frankly couldn't say much with his network of luxuries, but humans were incredibly susceptible to being swallowed by their high status.  
  
Once more, Elijah shouldn't be the one to speak out about that either, he too had once and still found himself upon a towering pedestal that proudly proclaimed his title. Many, many titles, it gave him a headache.  
  
Interesting how he had just walked in and seen only one remarkable decoration when the rest of the room was left unseen from his chocolate eyes.  
  
Since his gander had been a tad over-appreciative Elijah and Chloe had already parted from him and were sitting afar on a small sitting area located near the corners waiting for him to join. So when his eyes moved from the painting he was now given the open opportunity to study the massive glass window right across.  
  
  
A screen to see winter's cycle cascading down the flakes specking the glass before quickly melting away into nothingness, panels astonishingly clean that you could see the faint cold beads slowly washing away to leave wet marks that would also soon dissolve. The largeness of it also supplied a bountiful amount of natural light to soak the room decorative sun rays taking turns to dance around. He could only imagine the godly sunset when it submerged into the Earth's horizon the indigo sky blending into the warm brew of oranges and pinks of the evening, stars flaring to life thousands of light-years away. The ceiling above them even had some lovely prismatic patterns. To sum it up, it was beyond elegant.  
  
It was remained unsaid that Connor was still technically in the gateway, but in a way it couldn't be further from the truth, a domain having its own share of exclusiveness. Amusing how the mysterious creature brought his arcane ways with him everywhere, pursuing him in his every waking hour that it had even consumed his house hold.   
  
  
"The view is truly wonderful." Kamski's voice barged in observing Connor's relaxed form still on the other side of the pool. The amount of patience Elijah Kamski had was boundless, same with Chloe with a trace of compassion to always salve those who felt like they were discourteous, so both would never demand someone's company in a uncivil manner, no matter how urgent etiquette always prevailed.  
  
  
  
"Yes...very." It was almost as if his throat that was filled with timidity no more than an hour ago was restored with breathlessness of fascination, the sight truly something to behold.  
  
Alas he couldn't keep his hosts' waiting forever, distractions coming and going he quickly maundered over, optics flicking towards his escorts.  
Billowing reflections of shimmering waters graced the rocky walls on the other side of the room as his eyes shifted over before making their way down to the pool itself. Dear Goodness it was red! A lurch yanked inside his chest. Please Lord please let that be something else, anything but blood! A startling twist to every other pleasing decoration accessorizing the area. He noticeably backed away and practically began sped-walking around the pool's perimeter to get to them.  
  
Chloe's voice was there in a jiff to put his panic to rest.  
  
"It's merely the tiles below Connor! It isn't what you think it is." By the time she had finished easing him Connor was already sitting down with a demurred gaze at Elijah who nodded to confirm her input.  
  
"It does look a little unsightly, you aren't the first to have reacted like that." Kamski's tail swung rhythmically to lean back in his chair gesturing at Connor's posture hoping to deliver that he should also be relaxed and not so strung up like the figurative strings incarcerating him to sanctity, to unravel those and cut them away like he should've done long ago.  
The chairs the three sat in had burgundy backs and white seats. He had to say that the variety of colors was an appealing change from the white hallways and lab. Nothing short of aesthetically pleasing, even with the _very_ red and _very_ disturbing waters, gave him a spooky he wasn't ready for.  
  
  
  
"Shall we begin?"  
  
  
  
No matter how polite he was fashioned to be his eyes rebelled to look at the horned entity in the eye. The cerulean bright but dark irises baring back at him, it was something words couldn't describe, the aura, everything that this creature presented in the short amount of time was domineering. Connor didn't intend himself to be jumpy but when his start came it was immediately defined as it.  
  
  
"Oh- yes- of course, my apologies sir, are we in the gateway still?" Confirmation suddenly became something he hankered for so when a small stifled laugh came from Elijah he gently shifted in his chair the indication to relax his rigid posture gone unnoticed.  
  
"It's strange sometimes, how things can impulsively change without the why or when, how the world fancies so much alterations and surprises to spring on its subjects."  
  
Connor felt something boil and bubble down low but it wasn't irritation at Elijah not instantly cutting to the chase like Connor believed he would. Throughout this warped introduction he knew that Chloe carried her bluntness with high praise and that Elijah seemed to be the one who adored his ability to muddle those around him, especially newcomers. He wasn't a droid fitted with thousands of ways to identify body language who was also able to connect the pieces of a jarring jigsaw together for nothing.  
  
"That strangeness plays into here, we are technically in the gateway still, but at the same time we aren't. Have you ever wondered why the gateway seems to be rendered in a timeless loop? Rifting its normal course that other locations usually have? That it lacks any light but has just the right amount allowing you to see?"  
  
What was he getting at?  
  
Connor sought through the onslaught of words directing him to an answer and nodded slowly when his mind received a lick of comprehension.  
  
"Yes, It continuously snows and sticks, yet despite that it doesn't become layers, it never builds, and that it isn't completely black allowing you to travel without worries."  
  
Was the other entering the realm of possibilities? Was he going to explain the passageways phenomenon and how it came to be?  
  
"Do you know why? Does it have a purpose?" More anxious adjusting.  
  
Eli's eyes doubtlessly narrowed at the extra nervousness in his movements. Odd that he should be so fidgety despite Kamski's leisured stance, wings unfurling as the moments passed, tail having a mind of its own swishing away, cobalt eyes sharp as they trailed every movement that Connor made. Those eyes held no crude regard, no ill-will was nuanced that was laden with untrustworthy ways. To be frank Elijah's forgotten sympathy deadened from his impassive demeanor that had reinforced over the eons layered with of an indestructible visage he spurned to remove actually began slipping off. He felt something, pity for the damaged angel in front of him. Brave, courageous, whatever one would title him as for his persistence he was still broken deep down, too deep that if Elijah or Chloe risked diving into would likely be engulfed by the anguish both could never imagine.  
  
"No, I do not. But I can assure you the cause behind it is because of Heaven. The ones who parade above the clouds among their high horses to never glance back down to see how smug and pathetic they truly are, and when they do seemingly become as blind as a bat to their flaws befouling their very name." Something in his alluring tone switched to something overly dark.  
  
Connor flinched internally at the distasteful description of the place he used to claim home and the harsh undertone disenchanting the unnamed creature's words.  
Everyone knew the realms and how to get to them as if it was printed on the back of their hand, what the five represented and provided. Everyone also had their opinions on them so resentment wasn't anything new or unheard of, but.. the pure hatred Connor could basically feel radiating from him was disturbing.  
  
Quickly Connor decided to change the subject to dodge rousing any touchy topics, offending his host felt like it would provoke him to finish what he had started back in the dreary gateway.  
  
"What do you know about deviants?"  
  
  
  
_There it was.  
_  
  
  
  
"Deviants....fascinating aren't they? Perfect beings with infinite intelligence, and now they have free will."  
  
  
  
  
The air was refueled with tension.  
  
"Droids are so superior to us, confrontation was inevitable." A smirk yanked his lips wider satisfied with the effect his informative words were having on his guest of honor who was currently catching his escaping breaths as he spouted them out. What was this feeling? Overwhelming stimulation in his chest causing his already thumping thirium pump to batter harder. _**Harder**_ , **_faster_** , _**louder**_.  
  
  
  
Was that fear? It was scarily similar to before, but this time something was different.  
  
  
  
  
"Heaven's greatest achievement threatens to be its downfall, isn't it ironic?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

i·ron·ic

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_adjective_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  1. using or characterized by irony.




 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A terse nod to assure that he was still listening through his hammering heart.  
  
  
  
"All ideas of viruses spread like epidemics. Is the desire to be free a contagious disease?"  
  
  
  
That's when Connor's stupefied state shifted into desperation, a feeling all too familiar that made him find his fumbling words.  
  
  
  
"Yes! A disease! A disease that spreads and poisons us all! But, it can't be heavens fault!" He blurted out eyes racing around the room in messy glances landing on various decorations throughout the area.  
  
"Right? It isn't Heaven fault is it?" Volume sinking lower considering he shouted before.  
  
Painfully troublesome indeed, Connor's sudden reaction caused Elijah to be a bit taken back, tail flicking like a whip.

  
  
"I only tell the truth Connor."   
  
  
  
Connor was quite literally on the edge of his seat almost falling out of it, the only reason he hadn't tumbled out was his wings weighing him down.  
  
  
  
"It is Heaven's fault, they brought this upon themselves, they knew this would happen."  
  
  
  
The confession grounded the angel back to the chair making him lean back to stare in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"Y-you're lying!"  
  
  
  
Elijah couldn't hold back the sigh exploiting his conflicted sympathy.

  
  
"How much credence are in those words Connor?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
cre·dence  
  
  
  
  
  
_noun_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1.  
    belief in or acceptance of something as true.

 

 

 

  
  
  
Not much.  
  
  
  
"I don't know.." Came his wounded response eye contact reconnecting. Such a sad thing that Connor could hardly handle the truth despite his temptation and ceaseless curiosity that escorted him to this very moment.  
  
  
  
"Heaven may have treated you well but they saw you as nothing more than a mere pawn. They dragged you across the twisted world known as Earth, carrying you from square to square. Your Knights were the Demigods, the chest board your beloved Heaven. You have to understand it was them who had forsaken you."  
  
Taking this all at once was defiling his capability to understand it all with his sanity still intact. Did he truly believe the beast's words? Was he actually speaking the truth? Were any of these sugary words reliable in the slightest? How could he trust him? Yes he said he only spoke the truth, but that could be lie, all of this could be a lie!  
  
  
  
"What do you really want?"  
  
  
  
Connor's gaze that had fallen to the floor rebounded back to him at the question.  
  
  
  
"What I want is not important." Now he was lying, eluding the truth he was suddenly terrified of.

  
  
  
"Chloe?" Elijah quickly prompted to rise up, tail uncurling from his ankle that it twisted around, wings flexing out as she headed over without a second glance to Connor.  
  
Connor had to watch in silence with uneasy dilated eyes his upset nerves being squeezed tighter. His tension that made his shoulders rise to bunch inwards returned along with the irrepressible nervousness at the way the other swayed closer to his assistant. Connor didn't stand while his heart ventured into unvoiced dread. Something change, the mood that was innocently light became brooding.  
  
  
  
"I'm sure you're familiar with divinity, mere formality." Elijah took the angel's shoulders to position her facing forward her face completely blank. As if her soul had vanished leaving an empty creature with no purpose. No interloping emotions or morals, no voice to express anything. Had he done something to her? Why wasn't she saying anything? Refusing?  
  
"A simple question of the divine and holy."   
  
Connors legs moved on their own carrying him over to circle the two, eyes never once leaving the new sinister scene.  
  
  
  
"What interests me, is whether droids are capable of empathy."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

em·pa·thy

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_noun_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  1. the ability to understand and share the feelings of another.




  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was obvious! That was the main thing that caused deviancy! What was he trying to get at?! He had answers! He said himself, he knew things Connor didn't, that's why he was here in the first place! Sure he was literally snatched up but he still agreed to this!  
  
  
  
Regardless he watched on.  
  
  
  
"I call it the Kamski test, it's very simple you'll see." His hands expressing the distant but very present fascination he was trying to convey, little gestures furthering the entertainment he was secretly feeling.

 

 

 

  
  
**_The Kamski Test_  **

 

  
  
  
Elijah steadily closed in on Chloe's frozen figure, expressionless, numb to reality. That was the second scariest thing about this sudden chilling change of events. The liveliness shown by the demurely woman was now a lifeless expressionless husk of what was once holy.  
  
  
"Magnificent, isn't it?" One step closer.  
  
  
"One of the first intelligent droids developed by Heaven." Nearing closer and closer before Elijah stood an inch away from the emotionless angel, mouth closed, eyes pinpointed straight ahead into nothing but dead air. It was like she had departed into another world. "Young and beautiful forever." His hand rose up to delicately stroke Chloe's cheek turning it towards him to gaze into her mesmerizing blue eyes. Soft and tender flesh no thicker than his, claws capable of shredding such plump flesh as if it was plain old flimsy paper slowly grazing. But he was so careful.

"A flower that will never wither." Vehement blue eyes ogling her up and down with distant devotion and present appreciation that Connor's unblinking eyes were blind to. Masked by malevolence he may never have the chance to see through.

"But what is it really? A piece of plastic intimidating a human?" A sudden sour drop of his hand as it carelessly swayed to his side. If he had been even a little more reckless with his movements he could've clawed the angel's cheek.

A human?! Was it really the time to speak of a species that's been extinct for millenniums?! A species that had such a calamitous end despite their outstanding evolutionary advancement?! Despite being crowned the most triumphant mortal creations to walk the earth?! And to compare droids to them! At a time like this?!

Vestiges of fury flared to life that resided in his core burning throughout his body. If dread didn't describe what he was feeling before it was now as Kamski swayed away from Chloe to open the mini draw tucked under the nearby table the sounds of wood shifting from it hinges triggering shudders up Connor's spine. Elijah retrieved his weapon- or whether, Connor's weapon- of choice. Connor himself couldn't spot the new object making him that much more apprehensive.

 

"Or a living being with a soul." Connor was lost in a maze of his own processors that tried to slither its way through the amalgamation of tangles that was his speech.

Every droid had a soul! This was preposterous! He was just repeating facts everyone knew of and were accustomed to!

Now with the selected weapon Kamski turned around to slowly raise his hands to reveal what he had rummaged for.

 

_**A gun.** _

 

His stomach dropped right then and there. Unspeakable terror was sketched onto his features his eyes widening by a fraction, a lone stutter in his thirium pump making it skip several beats, blue blood iced over with horror. What in the Hades was he doing with a gun?! Please..he wanted to pray, he wanted to pray so much that it threatened his sanity, or at least what he had left of it.

But he couldn't, because no one would answer it.

Attention back to Elijah he brought his hand onto her shoulder, claws so close, drawn down, to push her upon her knees.

Connor was as you say "frozen with fear", left to be a stagnant creature in the battleground of inner thoughts and before Connor could be re-awoken from his dismay Elijah was already approaching him and taking his arm to swiftly place the gun into his hands. With another quick movement it was aimed at Chloe.

"It's up to you to answer that fascinating question Connor."

Two soft clicks as the bullets rattled inside.

"Destroy this machine and I'll tell you all I know."

The RKVII couldn't refuse, he couldn't turn back, couldn't turn his back on progress, this moment depended on so many things it was infuriating. Choices mattered, they always did. Doomed to enter the realm of unpredictability and erratically random. Planning for the worst outcomes was only logical, he depended it, constructing over and over until he found the right one.

 

What a destructive dependency.

 

"Or spare it, if you feel it's alive.."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

a·live

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_adjective_

 

 

 

 

  1. 1.



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            (of a person, animal, or plant) living, not dead.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Droids couldn't die, how could they become alive if they were never alive in the first place?

He would soon learn.

 

 

"But you'll leave here without having learnt anything from me." His movements preyed closer to hear Connor's exasperated breaths, his words surrounding him, imprisoning him from insanity that was quickly creeping, an enclosure that he would never have the key to unlock until he _obeyed_.

 

"What's more important to you Connor?"

 

_He didn't know._

 

"Your questions or the life of this droid?"

 

_**He didn't know.** _

 

"Decide who you are.."

 

_A slave to perfection._

 

"An obedient machine.."

 

_Obedient, forced to always listen, never rebel, never think twice, never question, just obey and accomplish._

 

_That's who he was, that's **all** he was._

 

"Or a living being."

 

_Was he alive? Did he even die before?_

 

"Endowed with free will."

 

Free will. He could make his own choices now, he could lose himself in independence. He was freed from Heavens clutches that had restrained him for centuries upon centuries.

Every ounce of his being screamed to refuse this, to shove the gun back into the creature's hands. But he knew he couldn't, he knew it. He acknowledge it no matter how agonizing it was.

Elijah's brows leveled showing his stern expression, his underlying fascination keeping quiet. He was fascinated with the way Connor's LED circulated, the besetting blue that turned to a young yellow, switching every second. No red to be seen.

 

Not yet.

 

"Pull the trigger, and I'll tell you all you wanna know." Claws perching on his shoulders the ghostly sensations stealing more breaths.

 

 

_His questions were more important, this was the right choice, she couldn't die she was immortal just like him right?_

 

**Connor's eyes retraced right towards Chloe's face. Staring up at him, blameless, kind, winsome, baby blue eyes rounded..**

 

His quivering fingers hooked the trigger and pulled.

 

 

_**BANG!**_

 

 

 

Bright blue blood was spat from her head bullet baring through her forehead in one clean shot, head bobbing from the impact to loll forward. Her sparkling eyes went wide with a sliver of shock before it vanished as fast as it had arrived. She stared lifelessly at the ground body freezing upon, halo blacking out that hadn't turned red despite the gun smiling down at her. The gunshot's shout reverberated off the walls, mingling with the trickling waters to whisk away.

 

Hm, how interesting. He took the shot, colored Elijah impressed. Like everything else, nothing was revealed. Intentions, purpose, nothing.

"Test negative." Elijah flashed his assistant a sympathetic look behind Connor's immobilized back. He would repair her later, once she was fixed she would certainly reward Elijah for his mind games with a good slap and huff, saying how right she was and that this was in fact a pointless stunt,.

Facing Connor with his menacing glare overtaking the sympathetic one he swiped the gun from his shaking hands with a silent _tch_ to share a disinterested look. What looked back at him was petrified eyes.

"You choose your questions over the life of another droid you feel no empathy." Back to the table he yanked the draw open and placed the gun inside with a inaudible sigh. He wasn't truly disinterested, just a bit discouraged in his own way.

 

"I'm a man of my word." Further he strayed positioning himself to gaze absentmindedly out the window. "Ask one question."

 

_**What?! Only one?! He said "and i'll tell you all you wanna know"! THIS WAS MUTINY!** _

 

 

 Connor stared numbly at Chloe, eyes vacant from any emotion, any rage.

 

"I want to know where Purgatory is." His quavering tone reborn with steadiness that he thought he had lost.

 

Purgatory. Smart choice indeed, he knew he wasn't hopeless.

 

"Purgatory... a place where droids are free. A place for deviants, who rise up against their creators!" Pace aimless as he wandered hands talking by themselves while Connor mirrored every step. He didn't want to take his eyes off of him, didn't want to lose him.

"They transmit a piece of a code to each other in order to find their sanctuary." 

 

_**A sanctuary for sin.** _

 

Connor's torn expression morphed to shock when he saw another Chloe suddenly arrive from one of the doors and approached him.

 

He had multiple?!

 

 

She was just as hollow too, extending her arm to initiate the transfer. Connor took it like a hungry wolf that had been starved, emaciated and feral, wild eyes looking controlled on the outside unknown to him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**BEGIN TRANSFER?** _

 

 

_**[ACCEPT]  [DENY]** _

 

 

 

_**[ACCEPT]** _

 

 

 

_**BEGINNING TRANSFER......** _

 

 

 

_**10%** _

 

 

_**56%** _

 

 

_**100%** _

 

 

_**TRANSFER COMPLETE** _

 

 

**_PURGATORY_ ** _**KEY DOWNLOADED** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eyelids fluttering Connor released his halo that had been whirling a contemplative yellow rekindling with blue, Chloe not so much as saying a word and leaving without any command.

 

 

 

"Now you have the key, Earth's Gate, is the door."

 

 

 

Connor couldn't propose a thanks either because feeling grateful at a time like this? How could he? Even though he had gotten the sole answer that heaved him here? That he had gotten his first desire quenched? He couldn't feel.. he didn't.. it was a blessing.. he missed the feeling of impassiveness.

 

Elijah observed Connor taking his leave as he stepped away but Elijah was a rapacious viper who struck fast and grabbed his arm with a dangerous growl and whip of his tail that even made a sickening sound. If he had hit someone with that they'd be knocked out cold.

"A war is coming, you'll have to choose your side."

 

Connor halted at the strong grip turning back to Elijah slowly, horridly slow. So close, too close. Connor identified the small stubble stemming from his chin, and Dear Devil those..those eyes. Haunting, demanding, hungry, eyeing him as if he could see straight through. Black irises ravenously praising the droid Elijah proceeded.

"Will you betray your own people or stand against your creators?"

 

Side with the one's who had created and condemned him? Or betray his own kind? Creations identical to him from the inside, who understood him more than anyone else?

 

"I wouldn't like to be in your shoes Connor... what could be worse than having to choose between two evils?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

e·vil

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_adjective_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  1. 1.



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

             profoundly immoral and wicked.

 

 

 

 

 

 Saying all that he wanted to the 'Deviant Slayer' Kamski shied away and returned to fancy the giant window, snow never stopping.

 

As if the scenario was a dime and had flipped Connor fled from the room.

 

 

 

 

 

_Elijah couldn't hide the smirk tugging those lips when Connor finally exited, hearing his fatigued panicked breaths and sloppy footsteps meaning he possibly toppled when the door closed. Too involved with his spiralingthoughts Elijah didn't hear the pounding steps getting further and further away. Didn't know that Connor came to his deteriorating senses and began shaking harder. All he did know, was that he'd be back._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

_❝Keep on shooting_

  
_You're gona ruin_

  
_Everything your choosing_

  
_You'll lose in us_

  
_Draw blood for what_

  
_How deep you cut_

  
_Ain't love no Trust_

  
_Ain't love enough❞_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> answers at last bout time smh  
> -
> 
> Did you like it? Did it hook you in? Tell me! Kudos/comments and Feedback in general is greatly appreciated.🖤
> 
> -
> 
> Chapter Six Release Date:  
> 4/13/19 ❤


End file.
